Breaking Your Own Heart
by Ms.Smilee
Summary: Bad-boy popstar Austin Moon gets shipped out by his parents and manager because he needs to 'clean up his act'. So he gets sent to his aunt's in a small town that he never thought would exist. And while he's there he meets Ally Dawson. A nerdy girl with a sad past. Will they connect and help each other out? Or will they just break their own hearts? OOC. Warning for lan./violence.
1. You Need A Break

**A/N: Hey! Another Story! ahaha, i wonder if it's healthy to be so addicted to R5 and Austin and Ally...;D. My new fav song is What Do I Have To Do and Crazy 4 U by R5. :D Anyway, enough of my unhealthy obsession...lol. Please tell me if I should continue this story. It's different from my other stories. :) Just saying. **

**WARNING: Slight violence and language. You have been warned. :)**

* * *

Chapter One: You Need A Break

Austin's P.O.V.

Austin's Penthouse in L.A.

"That's it Austin! That is IT! I have had enough of you!" Yelled my manager Della. I scoffed and relaxed back into my fancy expensive leather couch. Della slammed a stack of magazines. I rolled my eyes and picked the one on the top. The headline said, **_"AUSTIN MOON, BAD BOY POPSTAR, GETS INTO BAR FIGHT!"_** I shrugged and picked up the next one.

**_"AUSTIN MOON ACTS LIKE A DIVA AND YELLS AT DIRECTOR AT A MUSIC VIDEO SET!"_**

**_"AUSTIN MOON IS FED UP WITH FANS?!"_**

**_"IS AUSTIN MOON TRYING TOO HARD TO BE A BAD BOY?"_**

**_"AUSTIN MOON MAKES PERSONAL ASSITANT CRY AND QUIT!"_**

I scoffed. These rumors may have been true. But what do I care about it? The press loves it. They eat it up. They love the bad boy act. Everyone does. Who doesn't? I would love to meet them. They would change their minds the minute they saw me. I am indeed Austin Moon, international bad boy pop star.

"AUSTIN! Are you even listening?" Della yelled. I shrugged.

"Chillax Della. Take a chill pill. Loosen your belt. They'll eat this stuff up! When I first started out you said they'll love it." I pointed out.

She huffed. "They do eat it up. But not always in a good way! It's fine to be a bad boy. But you…are…taking…it…too…far!" She said. I raised my eyebrow. A signature Austin trick.

"You can never go too far with this." I say pointing to my award winning face. A face that thousands of girls kiss every night on their posters.

Della dug around in her bag. She pulled out another magazine. "You're wrong." Was all she said. She handed me the magazine and walked into the kitchen while rubbing her temples. Probably from a headache.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the magazine. My eyes widen at the large black letters that formed the headlines.

**_"AUSTIN MOON IS AN ILLEGAL DRUG DEALER!"_**

And below that another headline.

**_"AUSTIN MOON IS A SECRET FATHER! CASSIDY IS THE MOTHER?!"_**

"DELLA! What is this?!" I yelled running into the kitchen. She had her head in her hands.

She sighed. "I don't know Austin. I honestly don't know. I have no idea where this rumor came from. But you will not believe what kind of comments you are getting," She looked up at him. "They believe this crap! Do you know what this will do to your career?! It will ruin you! Even the police are questioning me! I told them that it was not true. But they're still suspicious!" She yelled.

I huffed. "So what? Just clear it up. You've done it before." I said with a wave of my hand. I walked away to my guitar room. I picked up my black electric guitar and started randomly strumming it.

Della was trying to keep up with me on her 6-inch heels. "Austin. This is different! Cassidy is saying that you actually have a son! The police are to the point of arresting you of something you did not do!" She said. I stopped strumming. WHAT?! That little bitch was accusing me of being a father?!

"How in the hell did she make it believable?!" I yelled. Della showed me a pick of Cassidy Coleman-singer, actress, and supermodel-walking the streets of L.A. hand in hand with a 4 year old boy that looked damn well like me.

"That's impossible! I don't have a son! When we were together we ALWAYS used protection!" I wasn't stupid. Whenever I screwed someone I made sure that we were protected. I didn't want the responsibility of some stinky sticky sneezing child. Hell no.

Della shook her head. "I know! I've been your manager for three years now! She probably just wants revenge. And she's doing a hell of a good job because that kid looks like you!"

I groaned and put my head in my hands. How did this happen? First I was accused of being an illegal drug dealer. Now I was probably know as Austin Moon, singer, pop star, and father and 18! That it not what I wanted. No...No…no…NO!

"What the hell am I going to fucking do?!" I yelled. Della was quiet. I sighed.

"Austin. I know you're not going to like it, but I have a plan that could clear this all up." She said softly. I sighed.

"Whatever. Just get it done!" I said. I didn't give a crap if she was tired. This was my CAREER on the line. The most important thing in my life.

She sighed. "Well…" I rolled my eyes.

"What the hell now?!" I yelled. She winced and I rolled my eyes at her weakness. Doesn't she care about how I feel right now?! She can be so selfish sometimes. Jeesh. **(It's kinda funny how oblivious he is at this point. LOL)**

"You have to be the one to clear this all up. Not me." She said. I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"Hell no."

"You have to. Your parents commanded it." She said.

What. The. Fuck.

She braced for my upcoming store…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! YOU CONTACTED MY FUCKING PARENTS?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. She winced and I had the urge to hit her.

"Austin. Calm down-." She tried to tell me.

"I will not fucking calm down! I told you not to ever fucking call them dammit! Why did you get them involved in all of this shit?!" I yelled.

"Austin. I do not appreciate your language." Said a voice. Shit. Mom.

I slowly turned around to see my mom and dad Mimi and Mike Moon standing in the doorway of my guitar room. They looked pretty mad. Well more like pissed.

"Austin Moon. I did not teach you to talk to anyone that way. So I do not see any reason for you to use that language." My mom said sternly. I didn't even flinch. I really didn't give a shit about what she said. I didn't give a crap about her or my family when I left for L.A. two years ago.

"You can't tell me what to do bitch." I muttered under my breath. I guess my dad heard me because next thing I know he has me pinned me against the wall.

"I am damn tired of your fucking attitude Austin! It was bad enough pretending this stupid damn 'bad boy' image. Bull shit! What happened to the kid that just loved to play music?"**(1)** He asked me.

"He grew up." I said cockily. My dad looked like he wanted to hit me.

"I have had enough! You are going to clean up your attitude and get a check from reality. No concerts, no tours, no fame. Six months." He said. I scoffed.

"You can't make me." I smirked at him.

"Damn right I can! We have a say in your career! We're still your parents!" He yelled.

My mom came up to me. She looked really stressed and worried. "Austin honey, please do this. For us." I scoffed, like that would change my mind. She saw my face. "If not for us, for Hailey." She said. I felt my heart drop. Hailey. I care about her more than my career. But of course I had to be a dick and forget about her.

I shook my head. "Fine! No music for six months! So what!" I said. I could survive. Maybe.

My dad shook his head. "That's not all. You're going to stay with your aunt Linda for those six months. She lives in a very small town. It will help you." He said.

I stood there in shock.

It was bad enough that I had to take a break from music for SIX MONTHS; but now I had to go to some small town that I have never heard of?

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

I sighed. The sun was shining. And I actually felt peace.

I heard a screeched.

Well that didn't last for long.

With another sigh I looked up from my book and see my cousin Kayla run up to the porch chair I was sitting on. Was she really going to talk to me?

"Ally, where's Taylor?" She asked me. I felt the urge to roll my eyes. Taylor was my other cousin. Why did I think she would actually talk to me? Me. Ally Dawson. Ally Friendless Nerd Dawson. Yeah, anyone talking to me, wanting to be my friend; let's just say that there are slim chances for that.

I sighed. "She's inside." I said in a small voice. She smirked.

"You never talk do you?" She asked in an annoyed voice. Wasn't she supposed to a nice cousin? She was, after all, my cousin. Interesting.

She went inside, gladly leaving me with my book. I am all alone again. I sighed. I was in my pajamas so I went inside to change into my clothes for the day. I ignore the girls giggling at the T.V. and walk up the stairs to my room.

I pick out a brown skirt, white long sleeve, brown vest, and brown vests. I have never worn makeup before. There was no one to teach me. Except my cousins and aunt. But I would die before I asked my cousins. I comb my wavy hair and pull it into a ponytail like I always do. I clean my glasses and put them back on. I grab my book bag and walk downstairs where I find my aunt and uncle sitting down at the table.

"Hey Karen, Hey Joseph." I say giving them both a kiss on the cheek. I eat my cereal and walk back upstairs to brush my teeth. Passing Taylor and Kayla, who were watching T.V. and giggling about someone name Austin Moon?

Finally I'm out of the house and walking down the street towards the library. When I get there I say hi to the librarian behind the main desk and sit down on the same table I've been sitting at to read for the past five years. My mom and dad used to take her to this exact table and read to her for hours. But after her mom died her dad never came to the library.

He would always become too 'busy' with his work; always traveling so that he'll never have to stay home for long. And whenever he actually came home he would stay for a day and be gone the next day. Sometimes he would never even say hi to me. I had gotten used to the idea of having no dad.

That's why my aunt and uncle adopted me. I hadn't heard from dad in almost seven months and the courts had agreed to let them adopt me. But along with my aunt and uncle came annoying cousins, or now my step siblings. The oldest was John; he was 20 and away at college right now. Then there was Taylor, she was 16 and a total girly girl; she got on my nerves sometimes. Then there was Tanner, he was 12 and he was always pulling pranks on me. But overall it was John that understood me the most.

My father had left me without a thought. He didn't care. He didn't care about me.

I knew the tears were going to come before I felt them. I gather my stuff and walk to outside through a door right by the table. I walked down the path that I'd been down many times before. I come here every day. And I have never seen anyone here. So it's kind of like my personal place I come to think. I continue walking down the short path, enjoying the sounds and smells of the beginning of autumn. Soon I was at a water fountain.

I sat down and got out my songbook from my book bag. My songbook was a journal/notebook/songbook. I wrote all of my secrets in it. All of my feelings. I opened up to one of my songs and start singing.

_Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk._

_Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt._

I sighed and put my journal/songbook away. I'll just finish my song at home when I have my guitar with me. I also have a piano, violin, and two other types of guitars. The only things my dad left me.

I sigh again and walk back home, immediately walking up to my room and to my piano. I get out my book again and turn to my song.

I was about to start playing music but someone knocked on my door. With a sigh I stand up and walk to the door, opening it to find my aunt Karen standing there with a worried look on her face.

"Karen, is everything okay?" I asked, worried.

She sighed. "Ally, someone is here to see you." She said, pointing to down stairs. My eyebrows furrowed.

"Um, okay?" I said before following her downstairs.

We were by the front door. "Their outside on the porch." Was all she said before she walked into the kitchen to probably resume cooking dinner. I was confused. What was this all about?

I took a deep breath. I opened the door and walked outside and onto the porch.

What I saw made my heart stop.

My dad standing in the middle of my porch.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! So how was it. It's...different. Do you like it? Please review and tell me if I should continue or not. :) Thank you so much for being amazing people! :D**


	2. First Meetings

**Hey guys!**

**I hope you guys forgive me for taking so long to write the second chapter. There were a lot of things going on.**

**First I had to worry about getting a good overall grade for my electives of the first semester. Then my Microsoft Word Processor broke down and I wasn't able to work on my stories for a long time. But luckily my stories were saved. :)**

**Thank you for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. If I did they would like eachother already...wait...according to promo of Girlfriends and Girl Friends I may not have to wait that much longer...;)**

**Enjoy**~

Chapter Two: First Meetings

"D-dad!" I whispered.

"Hey Ally." He said as if he had not disappeared a while ago without contact.

He came up to me and gave me a hug. I just stood there unresponsive. Too shocked. How did he get here? I thought he left?

I still didn't move. He tried hugging me again. I backed away this time. Towards the door.

"Y-you left. You d-didn't care about me." I stuttered bumping into the door. He tried reaching out to me put I opened the door and bumped into the door frame.

"Ally, please, don't go." He said, trying to come towards me. I slammed the door in his face and ran up to my room. I laid on my bed and cried my eyes out.

Why would he come back? He left me. He didn't care, he didn't love me. I cried myself to sleep thinking about it.

When I woke up I heard people talking downstairs. I slowly crept down the stairs, and leaned against the wall; listening to their conversation. It was Karen and Joseph talking.

"Why would he just come all of the sudden and want to take Ally with him?" Joseph asked. I tried not to gasp. He wanted to take me with him?

"I don't know. But luckily he can't. We have custody now. Unless he goes to the court, she's ours." Karen said. I was so glad that she cared about me. And no way was I going back with my dad. Never.

I walked back up into my room and sat down on my bed, thinking of the song lyrics I thought of earlier. It reminded me a lot of my dad. Even though I didn't really want to think about him, it described my situation.

I sat down piano bench and was about to start playing my finished song when I heard a screech coming from Taylor's room.

I jumped up in surprise and ran into the hallway to see if anyone had been hurt. No had. In fact, it was just Taylor and Kayla jumping up and down in happiness. Well, at least I thought it was happiness.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked over their screaming. They stopped freaking out for a moment and looked at me.

"What?" Kayla asked in her high pitched annoyed voice.

"I asked if you guys are okay." I repeated. Kayla rolled her eyes.

"Of course we are! We're just freaking out because…" She looked at Taylor and grinned.

"AUSTIN MOON IS COMING HERE AND IS GOING TO OUR SCHOOL!" They screamed. I winced from the noise.

Once they stopped trying to break their vocal cords, I spoke again. "Um, sorry to be a downer, but who's Austin Moon exactly?" I asked.

They looked at me like I had a third head. "You don't know who THE Austin Moon is?" Taylor asked. I shrugged and gave her "I'm sorry" look.

"Sorry, but no." I said. Taylor dragged me into her room and shut the door. All of her pinkness was irritating.

"I have a lot to teach you, dear cousin." Taylor said, sitting me down on her plush pink desk chair in front of a computer. She started typing something in the search engine and soon pictures showed up.

"_That _is Austin Moon." Kayla said. I raised my eye brows. There were dozens of random pictures of a guy with blonde hair and brown eyes. One of him skateboarding, another of him shirtless, modeling, and of him singing on a stage in front of a million of screaming girls.

"So…um, who is he exactly?" I asked. Kayla let out a frustrated noise.

"Austin Moon is the number hottie in America." Kayla exclaimed.

"Actually, yesterday they announce on E! news that he was number one male hottie in the world! He even beat Channing Tatum!" Taylor said. They squealed some more before turning back to me.

"Austin Moon is a male pop singer, all of his songs have hit Number 1! He is currently single, his favorite color is yellow, he has a bull dog named Marley, and breaks the heart of every girl he has dated. Not to mention he's GORGOUS!" Taylor said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, okay. Nice to know. Um, can I leave now?" I asked. Taylor and Kayla rolled their eyes and I left the room.

They can get really annoying. And her pink room was starting to hurt my eyes.

I stayed in my room for the rest of the day, keeping away from my family for the rest of the night. I thought about my dad, and how he left, not caring about me. And now he came back all of the sudden, like I would forgive him and let him back into my life. Well it's too late. Too late.

In the morning, I got ready for school. I stepped into the shower, trying to take advantage of it before Taylor got up and told me it was her turn. I got dressed in a brown knee length dress with a yellow belt. I picked out matching boots and jewelry. I sighed and went down stairs, to get a small breakfast before going to school. Otherwise known as hell.

I grabbed an apple and walked outside, towards hell. I ignored my family because I really didn't want to talk to them about my dad. I knew that they found out yesterday, and I knew that they were going to question me if they saw me. So I avoided eye contact.

When I got to school, I avoided eye contact with any my bullies. I didn't want my morning to start out messy.

I went to my locker and got my books for my first hour, History, and started walking towards my class. I was relieved that they hadn't noticed me yet, the popular people, and I didn't have to deal with them.

I felt a hand pull my belt back and slam me against a locker. I looked up and saw Britney and her entourage, Cassidy and Tilly.

"Um, hi Britney, lovely weather we're having?" I tried to start out smooth, but Britney always got to the point.

She sneered. "It is lovely weather." She slammed me into the locker again. I winced, feeling the cold metal bang against my back and head.

"What do you want?" I spit out through my teeth. I could feel a bruise forming on my head.

"I just want to warn you about Austin Moon coming to our school today. Don't try and make a move. He's mine. If you even step too close to him, you're dead." She warned. I rolled my eyes mentally.

"This is all about some stupid guy? Who would never fall for me or you. Don't worry, I would never in a million years, fall for something like him." I said, brushing her off and walking off towards class.

I rolled my eyes again. Me? Falling in love or even liking someone like Austin Moon? Ha. Not likely.

Austin's P.O.V.

An annoying alarm woke me up in the middle of the night. I slammed the snooze button and sleepily looked at the time. Oh, it wasn't night, it was day. It was 6:30 a.m. And school started in about thirty minutes.

I groaned and turned over, thinking of what had happen when I got here in whatever this town's name was. I had packed up all (well, most) of my stuff and flew on a plane to my aunt. She was partially happy to see me (partially, meaning she heard of all of the crap I've done). I was happy to see her too, that and my cousin Riker. He was awesome.

"Austin! Get up! You're going to be late for your first day of school!" My aunt yelled. I groaned and got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. I got into the hot shower and washed away my sleepiness. I was drying my hair in my room as I looked through my closet. I chose dark ripped jeans, a red v-neck, a black vest, my dog tags, and red Nikes. I messed up my hair in just the right way.

I smirked into the mirror. I looked hot. I just knew that the minute I walked through the doors of school the girls would recognize me and would through themselves at me. I wasn't complaining. Maybe I would get laid tonight.

I walked downstairs with my backpack and into the kitchen. There were pancakes on the table and my face lighted up like it was Christmas. As I sat down and started digging in I thought of all of the times I came here for holidays with mom and dad when I was little. Before I became famous and moved to California. I kinda missed those times, but I wouldn't trade my fortune and fame for anything. I enjoyed being in the spotlight, the girls and partying hard every night.

But apparently I needed a break from that. The reason why I was here. I don't see what was wrong with my attitude. It seemed fine to me. What wasn't fine about me? Can't think of anything wrong with my attitude? Exactly.

"Aren't you going to say thank you?" I heard my aunt ask from behind me. I rolled my eyes and muttered a quick 'thank you' before scarfing down the rest of my pancakes. I left the plate at the table and went upstairs to brush my teeth.

I didn't even feel like saying goodbye as I walked out the door and towards my car. Thank goodness they left me with a decent car to drive around town in.

Lucky I've been to this town a couple of times before, so I kinda remember where the high school was. I hope.

I got into my yellow corvette and drove to school and smirked as everyone turned to gawk and stare at me and my car. One girl recognized me and yelled out "It's Austin Moon!" And soon everyone was crowded around my car. I smirk smugly at the sudden attention and walked out of the car, signing a few autographs and taking a few pictures. By the time I got to the high school entrance, I had gotten quite a few numbers of some hot girls. Oh yeah. I was SO getting laid tonight.

The principal blew her whistle and everyone dispersed. I raised my eyebrows. The lady had a very tight bun and a grey suite with pointy shoes. She smiled at me, which was surprisingly welcoming.

"Welcome to Marino High. You must be the famous Austin Moon." She said, extending her hand. I shook it and nodded.

"The one and only." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Ah, yes. I've talked to your aunt. And she was right about the attitude. It is terrible." I glared at her comment. "But just to warn you, I will not put up with it in this school. Got it?" She said sternly. I nodded without a word.

I followed her inside to where she took me to the office. We went to her office and I sat at one of the chairs looking around the room at the lame pictures of graduating students and weird decorations. I got comfortable as she was printing something off.

"I understand that you are famous and are used to things being handed to you. But here at Marino High, everyone is treated equally. So that means you will be treated as a regular student here. Because to me, you're not a superstar, you're just a student." She dismissed me and I went to the secretary to get my schedule. I winked at her and she even gave me a free hall pass.

Ha, the principal was wrong. I was going to be treated like a superstar. I always will be.

I opened the door and hit a girl who was opening it in the forehead. She flew to the ground, her books scattering to the ground. I picked up a sheet of music and read the lyrics. They were really good. I looked up at the girl and saw that she was picking up her books, her face hidden by her brown hair.

"Did you write this?" I asked her. She nodded and took the paper, hurrying down the hallway. I looked after her puzzled. Why was she so shy?

I shrugged and headed to my first class, English. Which was probably going to be as boring as hell.

**Hey! I hope you liked this chapter. Frankly I think it sucks pancakes. Pancakes don't suck, but I thought I would keep it Austin&Ally related.**

**Get it? No? Okay...I tried. **

**Anyway, the next chapter will be more interesting because there's this thing will a mystery girl and he meets Ally properly...yeah. I'm just going to stop spoiling it for ya guys and have you read the chapter instead. Idk when the next chapter will be up. But hopefully soon. I have to worry about enrolling in High School though. So yeah.**

**BYE!**


	3. The Girl With The Song

**Hey…okay….**

**So one reviewer pointed out some things in my story. AND SHE IS SOOO RIGHT! The review was from Raelyn723**

**Thank you so much for mentioning that!**

**That is true! She shouldn't be wearing make up! I fixed that chapter so that she doesn't wear make-up. ****J**

**And about the cousin thing. Well, you see. Taylor, John, and Tanner are her cousin/step-siblings. Kayla is her cousin from another Aunt. Sorry, probably should've mentioned that. Yeah, Taylor and Kayla don't really like her because she doesn't like Austin and doesn't fangirl over him like they do. So yeah. Thank you for reviewing. :D**

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Idk if this chapter will be a little confusing with the project coming up, but this author's note it just to prevent that! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ!**

**I've been a little obsessed with Justin Timberlake lately, don't ask why. Idk, maybe it was just because of his new video Suit and Tie. Anyway, the way that Justin dances reminds me a lot like the way Austin dances in Austin and Ally. So when I mention a Justin Timberlake video that Ally watches (Like Senorita and Suit & Tie) Just watch it on YouTube. It will help you picture what she is watching exactly. When you watch the video's, just imagine Austin in Justin's place. So Yeah. :)**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Girl With The Song

Ally's P.O.V.

By the time sixth hour came around, the rumor had spread that Austin Moon is going to our school. I hadn't exactly seen the guy yet (except for on Kayla's computer) and I don't know why everyone is drooling over him. Even the guys are freaking out about getting him to sit at their table. What was the big deal? Sure he had muscles and was probably charming, but he was just a guy. Was it because he was a singer? Was he even good at singing? I made a mental note to look him up when I had access to a computer.

I walked into my music class, my favorite class of the day, and sat down in the front. The seat next to me was empty and I was glad. I liked being alone.

The bell rang and the teacher was talking about some upcoming class project. I ignored it at the moment and turned towards my journal, writing down my latest song idea. I thought about earlier, how I ran into the boy. And he asked me if I had written the song I was currently working on. Why did he ask me that? Was he a music freak like me? I doubt that, no body was really as passionate about music like I was.

I smiled and finished that last line of my song as the door of the classroom door opened up. I turned my head instinctively to see who it was that had entered the classroom late, and to my 'fortunate' luck; it was the one and only Austin Moon.

He casually walked in as if there wasn't a care in the world. My eye twitched in annoyance, who did this guy think he was? God? Uh, far from it.

He spared a lazy glance at me and walked to the teacher's desk, handing him a pass and winking at a girl also sitting in the front.

"Well Austin Moon. Nice to see that you're late your first day of music class," The teacher sarcastically mused. Austin simply shrugged; causing the teacher to roll his eyes and point to the seat next to mine. "Take a seat,"

Austin rolled his eyes and dumped his stuff noisily on the spot next to mine; causing me to jump up in surprise. He didn't even look at me or say 'hi', not that I was complaining, and just slumped down in his chair. I was disappointed because I wanted to not have a partner. You see, there are tables all over the room, and each table seats two students; well, I had the table all to myself because nobody wants to sit with nerdy Ally, but now I had to sit by Austin Moon. The egotistical superstar.

I sighed and continued writing in my journal, partially using my hair as a curtain to block out Austin. If the magazines talking about Austin are true, then I really don't want to deal with his attitude.

I close my book when the teacher clears his throat, signaling that the class needs to listen. I sneak a glance at Austin to see that he's looking at me. I blush and turn away, paying attention to the teacher.

"Okay class! We have a big project coming up! We will be teaming up with Mrs. William's dance class, some of the drama kids, FACS kids, and some computer apps. kids to produce a music video to show at one of our football games!" Mr. Dylan announced. Everyone got excited and started talking about it. I too, was excited. A music video? COOL!

"Okay, okay guys! Calm down!" Mr. Dylan said. "You will each have a special part in this music video. The band students will help with producing the music, dance kids will dance in the video, drama kids will do some acting, FACS kids will sew costumes, computer apps. kids will help with making the video look amazing and the rest of the class with help with ideas!" Everyone was getting really pumped up at the idea of doing a huge music project.

"Who will make the song?" One student asked. "Who's going to sing it?" Another asked.

Mr. Dylan chuckled and looked at me, making me nervous. "The person who will be writing the song and music that goes along with it will be…Ally Dawson," he said and everyone looked at me. I blushed and looked at Mr. Dylan in shock. Why did he choose me! He knew about my stage fright! But he also thought the songs I wrote were amazing although I disagreed.

Everyone started arguing, saying things like, "Why her?" or "She's just a nerd! She can't write music, much less a good song!" or "The song will be terrible if _she _writes it," I listened to them and felt tears prick in my eyes.

"Guys!" Mr. Dylan yelled, causing everyone to look at him. "Ally will write the song, okay? I think I know what I'm doing," He said and everyone stayed quite.

"Austin Moon will perform the song," He said before the bell rang. Everyone left the room, talking about Austin Moon. A few kids came me dirty looks as I stood up to leave.

"Austin. Ally. I need to talk to you before you go," He said. I nodded and say back down next to Austin. I looked at Austin to see that he was tapping his pencil nervously. Ha, he probably thought he was in trouble.

Once everyone left the room Mr. Dylan sat back down on his desk. "Austin, are you okay with the fact that you'll be singing the song?" He asked. Austin let out a sigh of relief.

"No not at all. I love performing," He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Good, I think that it will help excite the school if we have someone famous performing a song for us," Mr. Dylan said jokingly. Austin smiled tightly.

"You and Ally will be working together so that the song will be performed perfectly," Mr. Dylan said, looking down at some papers on his desk.

"What?!" I yelled, causing both Austin and Mr. Dylan to jumped in surprise and look at me.

"You and Austin will work together," He repeated to me. He took off his glasses. "I hope that that will not be a problem Ms. Dawson," He said with a frown on his face.

I quickly shook my head. "N-no. Not at all Mr. Dylan," I said, ducking my head in embarrassment. He nodded and turned back to Austin.

"You may go Austin. You will help the dancers with coriography sometime next week because I'm sure you know how to dance," Austin nodded. "There will be a large dance number in the video. But you and Ally have to start working on the song tomorrow. It can be either during school hours or outside of school, it does not matter," Mr. Dylan said. Austin nodded and got out of his seat, looking at me one last time before walking out of the room. I sighed and looked at Mr. Dylan again.

Mr. Dylan was a younger teacher, if not the youngest in the school, and was about 24. And I had a kind of crush on him. He was tall, had brown hair and green eyes. He looked quite muscular under his shirt and tie. I blushed when he looked at me from under his glasses.

"Ally," He said my name and I blushed again. "Why are you so nervous about writing a song? You're amazing. I've heard you sing after school. There's no need to be nervous, they'll love you," He said. I smiled at him. Mr. Dylan new about my stage fright since I came into his class. He let me use the piano in the music room after school for an hour every single day because he knew how passionate I was about my music. Often he would help me on some corrections.

"I-I don't know," I said honestly. "Maybe it's the fact that everyone will hear the song I wrote and know that it was me that wrote it. I'm just afraid of criticism I guess," I shrugged. He smiled at me and came over to me and squeezed my hand in comfort.

"There's no need to worry, they'll love any song you write," He said and gave me a slight kiss on the cheek. I froze. He was my teacher. And he was seven years older than me. He felt me freeze and stood up abruptly.

"Um, that will be all Ms. Dawson, you may leave now," He said stiffly and I walked out of the room with all of my stuff. What was that about? Why did he kiss me?! Even if it was on the cheek! He could get fired for that!

I shake my head, my cheeks still hot, and walk down to my next class; ignoring the looks people where giving me. I heard them talking about me writing songs and how terrible the song I was going to write was going to be.

I tried to ignore everyone for the rest of the day but it was hard to tune out everything they were saying. Instead, I tried working on the song. I couldn't write a love song because they would think that that's lame. So I wrote an upbeat love song. It had some rapping in it, and I knew some kids from music class that were amazing at rapping. So it would work out wonderfully. The song had a really upbeat feel to it.

When free period came around I went to library and tried working on the song. I gave up five minutes later, deciding that my creative juices for the day were already used. I walked over to a computer and went to Youtube**(1) **and searched Austin Moon. I clicked on the first music video I saw and watched as a screen came up. The music video was called Suit & Tie ft. JAY Z**(2)**. Wow, he sang with JAY Z? Oh, I had heard this song before. It came out a few months ago, and it was pretty catchy. I looked at some of his dance moves and they were amazing. The video itself was amazing. But it didn't change the fact that I disliked him. The video setting was fancy and black and white. He was dressed in a fancy suit and when JAY Z rapped it was awesome.

After that I jotted down some ideas and clicked on another video. This one was more upbeat and he had cool moves on this video too. The song was called Senorita and the setting was kind of western. **(3)**

I made a note to talk to Austin about his videos tomorrow. Not to compliment the videos but to tell him to use some of his dance moves.

Soon the bell rang and I gather my things, I turned around and bumped into someone, causing all of my stuff to fall to the floor. Again.

I duck my head and hide my face with my hair, grabbing my stuff quickly.

"We keep meeting this way," A voice said. Curiously, I looked up and saw Austin Moon, smirking at me.

I flushed and looked away, not saying anything. "Were you the girl I ran into earlier?" He asked and I thought back to when I ran into someone this morning. I slowly nodded.

"So you wrote that song that I read?" He asked. I didn't say anything and walked out of the library, taking my stuff with me.

I thought about how I ran into him. He was standing right behind me. So did that mean that he had seen me watching videos of him singing and dancing and taking notes? I sure hope not.

After School.

I sighed happily as the final bell of the day rang. I happily gathered my stuff and made my way to the music room. I made sure no one was looking before I walked into the music room. I shut the door and happily walked over to the black grand piano in the corner, pulling out my journal and flipping to the song I had finished yesterday.

I sighed and thought about my father again. All of these years, I thought that he didn't love me. And he didn't. Then he came back after all of these years and said that he wanted me to come home with him.

I didn't know what to think about that. All of this time I thought he didn't love me, was I right? Was I wrong? I didn't know.

I did the only that that helped me express my feelings.

I start playing the music.

_I will not make, the same mistakes that you did._

_I, will not let myself, cause my heart so much misery._

_I will not break, the way you did._

_You fell so hard._

_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far._

_Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk._

_Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side,_

_So I don't get hurt._

_Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me,_

_But everyone around me._

_Because of you, I am afraid._

_I lose my way, and it's not too long before you point it out._

_I cannot cry, because I know that's weakness in your eyes._

_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh, every day of my life._

_My heart can't possibly break, when it wasn't even whole to start with._

_Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk._

_Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side,_

_So I don't get hurt._

_Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me,_

_But everyone around me._

_Because of you, I am afraid._

_I watched you die, I heard you cry every night in your sleep._

_I was so young,_

_You should have known better than to lean on me._

_You never thought of anyone else._

_You just saw your pain._

_And now I cry in the middle of the night,_

_For the same damn thing!_

_Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk._

_Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt._

_Because of you, I have to try my hardest to forget everything._

_Because of you, I don't know how to let anyone else in._

_Because of you, I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty._

_Because of you, I am afraid._

_Because of you._

_Because of you._

I sighed and got up, grabbing my stuff and leaving the room through the opposite door that lead to the outside. I tried to stay strong, but by the time I made it home, tears were streaming down my face.

Austin's P.O.V.

"Austin Moon, you have a five minute detention after class," Mrs. Tailor said. I sighed. My first day and first detention. Oh well. I rolled my eyes and leaned back into my chair.

The teacher seemed to be more infuriated with the way I was acting, so she spoke up. "Make that 30 minutes, Mr. Moon," I scoffed and rolled my eyes again.

After Class.

I sighed and finished my math homework. I hate detention. I got up when Mrs. Tailor told me to leave and grabbed my backpack, leaving the disgraceful classroom and making my way down the hallway. I was about to turn to the left to go to my locker when I heard a sound. I listened closer and realized that it was someone playing the piano. Beautifully actually. I turned right into the opposite hallway, following the sound of music **(4)**. I passed by the music room but took a few steps backward, stopping in front of the music room door.

I heard a beautiful melody. But that wasn't all, there was also singing. By what sounded like an angel.

I listen closer to the lyrics.

_I will not make, the same mistakes that you did._

_I, will not let myself, cause my heart so much misery._

_I will not break, the way you did._

_You fell so hard._

_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far._

_Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk._

_Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side,_

_So I don't get hurt._

_Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me,_

_But everyone around me._

_Because of you, I am afraid._

_I lose my way, and it's not too long before you point it out._

_I cannot cry, because I know that's weakness in your eyes._

_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh, every day of my life._

_My heart can't possibly break, when it wasn't even whole to start with._

_Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk._

_Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side,_

_So I don't get hurt._

_Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me,_

_But everyone around me._

_Because of you, I am afraid._

_I watched you die, I heard you cry every night in your sleep._

_I was so young,_

_You should have known better than to lean on me._

_You never thought of anyone else._

_You just saw your pain._

_And now I cry in the middle of the night,_

_For the same damn thing!_

_Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk._

_Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt._

_Because of you, I have to try my hardest to forget everything._

_Because of you, I don't know how to let anyone else in._

_Because of you, I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty._

_Because of you, I am afraid._

_Because of you._

_Because of you._

By the end of the song, I had to know who it was that was singing. They had the voice of an angel. The music stopped and I turned the doorknob, opening the door to find…an empty room.

Disappointed, I looked around the room for someone; anyone. I didn't find anyone. "Hello?" I called out, hoping that the singer who sang that song would come out of hiding. "Is anyone in here?"

Not a sound. I hadn't heard that song before, so it had to be an original. Whoever sang the song had to have written it too. What a genius.

I frowned, not finding any response or anyone in the room at all. I left the room feeling glum. I thought about the lyrics I had heard. They had really touched my heart. Whoever had written them had obvious gone through some hard times. I really wanted to know who it was that wrote those lyrics. It was killing me inside now. And I promised myself one thing.

I had to find the girl who wrote the song.

* * *

**I do not own YouTube****I do not own the song or music video. Just imagine Austin in the place of Justin. Hehe, Austin and Justin rhyme. Lol. Okay, I'm done.****I do not own this song either. Again, just imagine Austin in Justin's place throughout the video.****Aha, I love that movie. :)**

**Please review!**


	4. Something Different

**Hey! I loved your guys reviews and how fast they came, so I had to post another chapter for you guys ASAP. Or else somebody is going to be in my nightmares…(lol, inside joke)**

**Okay, so, last chapter, my author's note probably went unnoticed! SO PLEASE GO BACK AND READ IT! And the one at the bottom got messed up. On the two songs and music videos of Austin Moon, Senorita and Suit & Tie, watch them on YouTube and just imagine Austin in Justin Timberlake's place. Kk! **

**That's all, you may read my wonderful chapter now!**

**Disclaimer: The t.v. show belongs to the owners...who ever they are...however...I think I want to keep Ross...LOL. JK!...Maybe...**

**Ross: Let me out of this closet!**

**Me: Um...you didn't hear anything...**

***kicks the closet door* "Shoosh!"**

* * *

Chapter Four: Something Different

Austin's P.O.V.

My alarm woke me up early and I groaned. I hadn't gotten that much sleep last night; mainly because I was thinking about the girl with the song. Her song made me feel different. It made me feel like I was the 14 year old boy who loved to play music, no matter what people said about me. It made me feel me.

And I partially hated that girl for making me feel that way. When I was 14 and was obsessed with music, I was…kind of a nerd. People made fun of me and how I was the only kid in my grade who was actually good at piano and guitar…and I could sing. So when I got into high school, I changed my look. Got rid of my braces and glasses; changed my wardrobe around completely. And I became popular. So when I went to California to get a record deal everyone loved me. They loved the way I looked. But to become famous, I had to have a singing style that matched my look. Instead of real music, I switched to the crap that my record company wanted to hear. And everyone ate it up. They loved it.

So when Jimmy Starr, my record label's owner, asked me to 'spice up' my act, I agreed. I acted like a bad boy. And eventually I got used to it. I didn't have to act anymore. But sometimes when I'm alone, I think about the old me. How I sometimes miss just being the kid who loved music no matter what.

I sighed and got out of bed, dragging myself into the shower and forcing myself to eat something for breakfast. I managed to be a little more kinder to my aunt, but my patience was worn thin by that women.

I got into my car and grudgingly drove to school, forcing a smile onto my face as a blonde chick came up to me.

"Hey Austy!" She squealed, making me winced. What was her name again? I think it was Cassidy.

"Hey, Cassidy," I said warily. She grinned in response and launched herself into my arms. Shocked, I sort of hugged her back; trying not to gag at the overwhelming smell of her perfume.

I pushed her back a little and took a deep breath through my nose. "What's up?" I asked.

She grinned at me and played with a lock of my hair. I wanted to pull away, but I had heard people talk about her as the 'queen bee' and I didn't want to be on her bad side.

"Nothing much, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out this Friday," She said, getting straight to the point. I felt my eyebrows rise up to my hair line.

"Um…sure," I hesitated. I gave her a smile and she squealed again. She walked off to class, but not before giving me a wet kiss. When she was out of view I gagged and swiped the lipstick off of my face. I shuddered and walked off to my first hour, still trying to get rid of the lipstick on my face.

By the time Music class came around I was annoyed. Cassidy kept giving me wet dog kisses every time I passed her in the hallway. My face was now permanently stained with her pink lipstick.

I sat down next Ally Dawson and tried peeking over her shoulder. She was writing down in the old journal of hers. I wonder what she writes about. I was about to read her journal entry when she slammed her journal closed. She glared at me and I sheepishly sunk down in my chair.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked me coldly. I shrugged.

"Nothing,"

She rolled her eyes and continued writing in her journal, making sure to turn her back to me. Great. We were supposed to write a song together and already she hates me. Which is shocking, considering that almost every girl in this school loves me.

"Alright class!" Mr. Dylan yelled. "Let's get to work on our video! Get into your assigned groups and start working!" He said.

I sighed and scooted closer to her. She noticed and scooted farther away from me. I scooted even closer. We were nearly at the end of the table.

"Why do you keep doing that?" She asked curiously. I grinned at her and stood up.

I ignored her question. "Do you want to go somewhere more private to work on the song?" I asked. She hesitated before nodding.

We talked to Mr. Dylan about it and he agreed, letting us use the back storage room that had a piano in it. We settled onto the piano bench, getting comfortable. She opened her book (keeping it away from my eyes, of course) and took the sheets of music that had our song in it.

I scanned through the sheets, growing more impressed by the minute.

"Ally, this is awesome," I told her and she smiled at me.

"Um, thanks," She said awkwardly. "I, uh, I try my best,"

Did this girl have no social skills? "So, um, do you um, want to work on the song?" I asked awkwardly.

She blushed. "Of course, duh, why else would we be in here, hehe," She said really awkwardly. I laughed.

She shook her head and put her hands on the piano. "Okay, so the tempo is really upbeat. It's harder on the piano, so I'm going to touch it up and make it sound better at home," She said. I nodded.

"Okay, could I come over when you improve it?" She looked at me, shocked. "I want to make sure the song is perfect," I added and she quickly nodded.

"Sure," She said. "Okay, so at the beginning of the video, I was thinking that maybe you and the first rapper could just be going along with the beat, rapping a little together." She said and I nodded.

"Sounds good," I said.

"So you and the first rapper will just start out continuously saying, 'Hey' and then add in 'my love' after that, we'll figure that out later." She said.

"Then, the first rapper, who I think should be Kaden, will rap these lines,"

Kaden: "I love the way you standing, lips look so sweet like cotton candy."

Austin: "That don't mean you gotta stop dancing, cause the way you move is so demanding."

Kaden: "Let's put it on cruise control, let me take you to the club, let me heat your soul."

Austin: "I'm gonna take it nice and slow, but."

Both: "First, lemme, lemme, lemme, talk to her."

"And then you guys will continue with the whole 'hey' and 'my love' thing. Then you guys start rapping again,"

Kaden: "Walk into my great day's coaster, I'm glad you came, let's make a toast."

Austin: "Lemme make an indecent proposal, lemme take you to the back and do what we suppose to."

Kaden: "Let's take a trip to the bi, you can be the investigator, I'm your private eye,"

Austin: "You know I want a piece of that pie, but first lemme, lemme, lemme talk to ya,"

"And again, you go again with the whole, 'hey' and 'my love'." She said and I nodded along. This song was going to be amazing. She was great at writing songs.

"And since your voice can go higher than most males," I blushed at this, but she saw it. "No! It's not a bad thing! It's good for this song!" And I nodded, still blushing.

"Anyway, before the music starts, you go, 'Ain't another woman who can take your spot, my-' then the music starts," She said. I smiled at her. I wish that my record would let me sing this kind of music.

We continued working on the song, and agreed to talk to Kaden and another rapper in our class, I think his name was Jordan to see if they wanted to rap with me. And the whole time we were working on the song, I kept glancing at Ally. There was something about her. Something different. I felt like we had some sort of connection. And I liked it.

Ally's P.O.V.

Austin and I worked on the song plenty during our Music class, and I actually had fun. We were laughing and having fun at times, but other times he wouldn't let me work and kept asking me weird questions. But overall, I had fun.

There was something about him that made me not want to be shy anymore; something different about him. It had me wanting to me more confident; to show people the real me. But then I returned to reality and realized that I will never have the courage to show people the real me.

All I know is that I'm starting to think that me and Austin may have something in common. Even though he's a famous international singer, and I'm a shy songwriter.

A weird pair right?

* * *

**So how did you like it? I think the rapping part is kinda confusing. But it will all make sense when they finish the song and music video. Anyway!  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
HAVE A ROSSOME NIGHT PEOPLE!  
Tee hee, see what I did there? LOL! Okay, I'm done. :)**


	5. Interruption

**Hey guys! I would like to thank so many of you! You guys keep me inspired! I am going to do shout out's, so you can skip this part unless you think you may be someone I shout out to. :)**

**Anonymous (Guest): Thank you! I'm glad you like my story!**

**Guest: It is true now that I think about it. It sounds like Camp Rock! So, I changed some things in the plot line so that it's it's own story...if that makes sense. LOL. :) Thanks for mentioning that though. :)**

**Awkward dinosaur99: Hey! First of all, LOVE YOUR PENNAME! or username, whatever you want to call it. LOL. And thanks! :) The song title will be named soon. :) In chapter 6. or 7. :) But PM me if you really want to know. ;)**

**TheUltimateArtist: Aha, yeah. I love him! He's so dreamy...but not as dreamy as Ross! LOL, yes I see what you did there. ;)**

**Cocoa's-Hot: LOL, first of all, you are too awesome and nice. I look forward to your reviews!**

**Guest: NO NO NO! DON'T DIE! HERE! I HAVE THE CHAPTER BUT PLEASE DON'T DIE! LOL.**

**Okay, I'm done. :)**

* * *

**I know this chapter is short, but it's a good one...you'll see soon. ;)**

**This chapter is dedicated to Cocoa's-Hot because she is seriously awesome. :) and to all of you reviewers (guests and all) who just take the time to tell me how much they love my story. It really does mean a lot to me. :) You guys are the reason I'm still on fanfiction. I kinda gave up on it. :) Love you guys so much!**

* * *

Chapter Five: Interruption

I sighed again. I had almost gotten the bridge done. But something was missing. I wasn't so sure yet. I thought about calling Austin, but decided against it.

The first day we were working with each other; right when the bell rang, Austin gave me his number and I decided give him mine. I didn't know why, but I thought about rubbing it in Kayla's and Taylor's face. But figuring that they would freak out if they knew I had a superstars (specifically Austin Moon) number, they would be so jealous.

Oh well. I would get my time.

I was about to go get something to eat when my phone rang. I sighed and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked shyly.

"Hey Ally!" Austin said in his almost always cheerful voice.

"Oh…hey Austin. Um, what's up?" I asked awkwardly. Why was it that I was so awkward around him?

"Nothing much, just really bored," He said. I waited a moment, about to speak up, but he beat me to it. "So, um…I was wondering…um, do you want to meet up somewhere? You know, to work on the song," He added.

I was shocked. He wanted to basically hang out with me? But, yet again, it was strictly to work on the song. Nothing more. They weren't exactly friends. Acquaintance was a better word for. I thought for a moment. Yes, the word would do for now.

I realized that I probably hadn't spoken and hoped that he hadn't hung up yet.

"Um, sure! Yeah, sure!" I said, again, very awkwardly. "Um, yeah…you can come over to my place if you want, there's no one home except my aunt and cousin."

He nodded, but then remembered that he was on the phone. "Sure! Yeah. Um, what's your address?" He asked.

I gave it to him, the whole time I was freaking out; for reasons I did not know why. But THE Austin Moon was coming to my house! Well, my aunt's house; but still! I would say it was a privlige, but I'm not that big of a fan of him, so it shouldn't be that big of a deal.

"Then why are you making it a big deal?" I thought to myself. I shook my head and said my goodbyes, going to my closet after putting the phone down.

Okay, he was going to be here in 20 minutes. Think Ally, think.

I tried some outfits on. A red sparkly dress; no, too flashy. A black satin, knee length dress; no, too fancy. An eighties outfit; what the heck is that doing in my closet?

I sighed and sat down on my bed in defeat. Why was I getting all worked up over Austin Moon coming over to my house? Jeesh, we were just going to work on a song for Pete's sake! And we weren't even considered friends! So what's the big deal?

I sighed again; deciding on wearing just a simple outfit (since I was in sweats when he called me). I got dressed into a peach colored lace dressed with peach colored oxfords. I put my glasses back on and fixed my brown hair into a ponytail.

I was about to attempt to try and put some lip gloss on, but I ended up smearing it on my face. Ugh. I wiped it off and heard the doorbell rang. For some unknown reason, my heart beat spiked up. I took a deep breath and went downstairs, opening the door.

"Hey," I said with a small wave. He smiled back at me, causing me to have a weird feeling. I pushed the feeling aside and let him in.

"Nice home," He commented, looking around.

"Thanks," I replied. He just stood in the middle of the living room, awkwardly playing with his hands. That's when I realized that I probably should take him to my room to work on the song.

"Oh! Yeah, um, let's go to my room," I said, blushing a deep red. He chuckled and gave me a small smile.

I blushed again and quickly walked into the kitchen, with Austin still in the living room. I saw my Aunt sitting at the table, reading a book and drinking tea.

"Um, Karen?" She looked up at the sound of her name.

"Yes Ally?" She asked sweetly.

"Um, I have a…friend over to work on a project for school. We'll be in my room," I said. Her face light up.

"You have a friend over?" She asked, getting up from her seat. I cautiously nodded.

"Oh! Can I meet them?" She asked excitingly. I was about to object, but she didn't wait for an answer; and just pushed past me.

I sighed and followed her out of the kitchen. "Karen, please d-" I tried to stop her.

"Hi!" Aunt Karen said excitingly. Austin smiled kindly at her.

"Hello ma'am," He said, shaking her hand. "Lovely home you have." He was using his charm. I could tell.

Karen blushed anyway. "Oh, why thank you." She gushed. I stood by Austin and waited for her to embarrass me even more.

"I've never met any of Ally's friends before," She said. I blushed. She's never met any of my friends before because I don't have any.

"Karen," I complain.

Austin looked at me for a moment, his eyes telling me that he understood. I just looked at the ground, feeling small tears prick in my eyes. I pushed the tears back and breathed deeply.

"What might your name be?" Aunt Karen asked.

"Austin Moon," He replied. Her eyes widen slightly in recognition.

"Oh! You're that famous singer all the teenage girls are obsessing about now!" She said. He chuckled and nodded.

"Yup. That's me," He said, rocking on his heels.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Austin, you can call me Karen. I'm Ally's aunt," She said, smiling. Austin smiled back.

"Nice to meet you too Karen," He said.

"We'll be in my room," I said quietly, before leading Austin up to my room. I sighed and sat on my bed, Austin stayed standing by the door.

"She was just kidding, I bring friends over all the time," I said, not very convincingly. He stayed quiet. He didn't look very convinced. Frankly, I couldn't even convince myself. I felt tears threatening to make an appearance. I swiped the moisture from under my hands.

He came to sit by me. "It's okay you know," He said quietly. I shook my head.

"No it's not, I tried telling myself for so long that something good could maybe come out of it, but nothing ever did," I said, and realized that I was also talking about my dad leaving.

He sighed. "It is okay. And something good will come out of it, the thing about being shy and quiet is: you could have a secret talent. And if people see your secret talent, they could be blown away. But after a while, people want something different than your talent; so you change it. But it doesn't feel like you anymore. So then you wish you could've just kept it your little secret talent. It would've been better. It would've stayed the same," He said, looking out my window. I just stare at him. He just ended up telling me about him.

"So…the music you play…isn't…you?" I asked cautiously; wondering if he would answer me or shy away.

He nodded. "It's not me. I know I play all of that pop stuff, but it's not really me. I mean, all of my music videos are sexual. And so are the songs. But, I mean, come on. I'm 17," He said and I nodded.

"Why don't you go with your sound though?" I asked. He sighed.

"Because, I can't. They decided what 'everyone wants to hear now'" he said. He rolled his eyes. "It's bullshit."

I nodded. "I agree," He looked at me.

"You do?" He asked, perplexed. I nodded.

"I mean, it's your music right? You're the one singing it. You should be able to decide what you want to sing. It's your career, not theirs," I said. He looked at me again.

"Wow, you're so right," He said. Now it was my turn to look at him perplexed.

"I…am?" I asked. He nodded.

"You are," he said, looking at me. I looked back at him; this time without hesitation. "You're really talented too," I blushed and broke the eye contact, looking down at my hands.

"Thanks…no one has ever really told me that before," I said. He chuckled and made me look into his eyes.

"Well, I am. And they should tell you. Every day. A person like you deserves to hear it. It's not every day you are able to make amazing songs within an hour," He said, his hand still on my chin. I blushed even deeper.

His eyes were so blue. I found myself getting lost in them.

His eyes flittered down to my lips then back to my eyes. What did that mean? Did he want to kiss me? Should I kiss him? I had no idea! I'd never kissed a boy before! I've never actually sat this close to one. I know, I'm pathetic.

He started leaning in and my heart starting beating so fast and hard I was afraid he was going to be able to hear it. I was about to lean in too when he spoke up. "Don't move," he whispered huskily, making my insides melt.

His soft looking lips were about to touch mine, when the door flew open. Austin jumped but never broke eye contact. I was the one to break contact, looking (angrily) to see who it was who ruined our moment. Was it a moment? Did we really have a moment? I wasn't sure.

I saw Karen there, standing in shock. "Um…I…um, brought….sandwiches." She stuttered, leaving them on my desk and walking out of the room. I blushed deeply and covered my face with my hands.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," I apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked, amused. I shrugged but kept my face covered with my hands, afraid that my frustrated tears would leak out.

He uncovered my face and put my hair behind my ears. I sighed loudly. "Hey, it's okay," He said softly and I nodded.

"So…should we get working on the song?" He asked. I nodded and got my journal. But on the inside I was screaming.

What the heck? This guy was about to kiss me! Now he wants to work on the song all of the sudden?! He was messing with my feelings. And brain told me to run far away. But my heart made me stay.

I swear, this boy is going to be the death of me.

* * *

**I know, I know, I know. I know you guys probably hate my guts right now. That's why my author's note above was so sweet. I was sweetening you guys up so you won't hate me so much. But the message above is true. You make me want to update every freaking day! :D**

**I really wanted them to kiss too! I was going to make them kiss! But I decided to be evil and leave you guys waiting with Auslly feels. LOL, sorry. :) But don't worry. It come, eventually. :)**

**PEACE OUT!**

**How many of you guys have listened to/bought R5's album LOUD? I DID! What's your guys favorite song? Mine is LOUD and Want You Bad! :)**

**STAY ROSSOME PEOPLES!**


	6. If No One Will Listen

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for being patient! I made an extra long chapter because...okay, this may take a while...SO, I live in Kansas and there was a huge snowstorm that came from Canada, and we had no school: Thursday or Friday. SO YAH! Then I found out that I also have no school tomorrow either! DOUBLE YAY! So chapter seven should be up tomorrow if my creative juice are flowing. SO YAH!**

**Have you guys seen Chapters and Choices yet? I DID! AMAZING! ROSSOME! xD I DIED WHEN THEY KISSED! xD Anyway, who's seent the promo for Partner's and Parachutes? I think it's going to be pretty awesome. :) All Austin and Ally episodes are. :)**

* * *

**Okay, one reviewer asked me why Austin's famous girlfriend's name was Cassidy and why the popular girl at Ally's school was named Cassidy. And I have one thing to say...HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THAT! GRRRRR! It frustrates me! And I don't want to go back and change it and all that crap. Bleh. So...this is what I'm going to do...let's just say that they have the same first name! Except Austin's OLD girlfriend (the one who supposdly has his kid) is named Cassidy Peeples. :) And the one at Ally's school is named Cassidy Jones. :) (*Hint* *Hint*, guess who's last name is Jones also...Dallas. Yup, he makes an appearance soon enough! DUN DUN DUN! LOL). SO yeah. Hopefully that clears things up! THANKS FOR PUTTING UP WITH MY WEIRDNESS RIGHT NOW! It's literally 12:02 am and I am writing this authors note before publishing the chapter... GAH! need...sleep!**

* * *

**OKay, I'm done. :) You guys are so lucky that I care so much. :) jk.**

**Well I do care! But that's not what I meant exactly...oh nevermind.**

**Just read :)**

* * *

Chapter Six: If No One Will Listen

"Okay, so we have the whole song figured out, pretty much?" Austin asked. I nodded. We were seated on the small bench in front of my keyboard. We were seated pretty close to each other. But he didn't seem to mind.

"Yup. We just have to have you practice it with Kaden and Jordan." I told him and he nodded.

"Sounds good," He told me. "It's an amazing song really. It's better than the crap my record label makes me sing,"

I gave him a sad smile. "Your song's aren't crap. It's pretty good, a lot of people like it," I said sympathetically. I shyly rubbed his back in empathy.

"Thanks," he said. I smiled and playfully pushed him.

"Is my music crap?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Hell no! It's amazing!" He said enthusiastically. I giggled and bowed.

"Why thank you," I said in a horrible British accent. He laughed, and full out laugh. He looked like a little kid, it looked nice on him.

"You're quite welcome, Lady Ally," He said in an equally terrible accent. I giggled and instinctively rested my head on his shoulder. He smiled and put his arm around me.

I looked up at him and we both awkwardly looked away when the gaze became intense.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked me, sitting on my bed. I turned around on the bench and nodded.

"Sure, anything," I replied.

He sighed before letting it out. "There's this girl, I…I just don't know what to do…I can't get her out of my head." He said. I almost felt bad for him, but the pang in my chest pushed away any other thoughts.

"Oh," I said, sadly. I put a smile on my face. "Austin likes someone!" I mocked, even though I was trying to fight the tears. He smiled and blushed; waving away her comment.

"How did you guys meet?" I asked. "What's she liked?"

He sighed and shrugged. "That's the thing, I don't know. I've never actually met her before." I was confused, so I let him continue.

"You see, on the first day of school, I was passing by the music room after school-I had detention-and I heard this girl playing piano and singing. And-I know this sounds cheesy-but it touched my soul. I felt so connected to that girl, just through a single song. But her voice, was like an angel." He said dreamily. My heart felt like it was being torn in two. He already loved someone else. But why did I care? I didn't.

"Oh, wow. You sound like you really like this girl…who ever she is," I told him. He slowly nodded his head.

"I just wish that I knew who it was that wrote and sang the song," He said sadly. I gave him a sympathetic smile.

"How do you know that that girl wrote the song?" I asked curiously.

"I've never heard the song before, and I should know, I am a singer." He said and I nodded.

I thought for a moment. He heard the girl on his first day of school, after school…in the music room. I felt myself freeze. Oh God no. I was in the music room after school…the day Austin came to school. Oh God no.

"Um…what were the lyrics?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

He smiled and sang them to me. Each word making my stomach drop. "Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me, because of you…I am afraid."

My eyes widen and I freeze in my place. Holy heavenly pickles. He sounds amazing singing the song. And for a moment, I am at a loss for words.

He just stares at me. "Are you alright Ally?" He asked, concerned.

"Yup, just fine," I choke out. "Those are really good lyrics," I tried regaining my composure. I take a couple of deep breathes.

"I know right," He says dreamily. "I bet she's amazing. And pretty. Maybe even beautiful. A voice like that has to belong to someone amazing,"

Um, yeah right. That voice belongs to me. And I am far from pretty, or beautiful in his case.

"Um, yeah. Probably," I squeak out before standing up. "Um, just wait here."

"Why? Where are you going?" He asks curiously.

"Um, just to the bathroom, is all." I say, disappearing down the hallway. I close the door and sink down to the floor. I realize after a little while, that I'm smiling like a fool.

Austin likes me. I feel my smile fade. Wait, he doesn't like me. He likes the girl with the song. He thinks she's amazing. Not me.

I frown. What should I do? I mean, Austin's my friend right? Should I tell him and disappoint him when he finds out that it's me? Not anybody special? I sigh and decide to keep the secret to myself. But I'm afraid that the longer I wait to tell him, the more hurt he'll be when I do.

Love is too complicated. Is it love? Or is it just stupid hormones trying to mess with me? Ugh, why do I always ask myself questions. I really need to stop that.

I stop my mind babble and walk out of the bathroom, deciding that I'm going to just come out and tell him.

"Austin, I was the one who wrote that song you heard…and I was the one who sang it." I muttered the line over and over again under my breath as I made my way down the hall.

I took one more deep breath before opening the door.

"Austin-" I stopped. Where was Austin? I searched the empty room but found him nowhere. I heard some people talking downstairs and narrowed my eyes. Seriously Karen. I finally bring a friend home and you have to steal him away from me?

I angrily walk down stairs and stop in shock. In the kitchen is Austin and my aunt Karen, laughing away. For a moment I was angry, and yes, a little bit jealous. But I regained my posture quickly and smiled at them when they noticed me.

"Oh hey Ally! Austin was just telling me about this one time that he slipped on stage but everyone was still cheering him on," Karen said. I gave her a fake smile.

"That's nice," I told her. Austin looked at me and smiled.

"What's wrong Ally?" He asked me.

I took a deep breath. Just tell him Ally. Just tell him you're the girl with the song. "Austin, I-"

"Oh Austin, I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor," Karen asked. I huffed in frustration. Really Karen, really?

Austin nodded. "Sure,"

"Well, you see. My daughter is having her seventeenth birthday next week and the person who was going to perform for her broke a leg, so we don't have any entertainment. Could you please perform a couple songs maybe?" She asked.

Austin's eyes lit up. "Sure! I would love to!" He said. I smiled at the way he smiled when someone mentioned performing.

Karen smiled widely. "Thank you so much! She's a huge fan of yours!" She said.

"No problem Karen," He said. What was with this first name basis? Where they BFF's or something? Seriously.

We stood they for an awkward moment before I spoke up and broke the silence. "So, um. Austin and I should probably, um, finish the song," I said.

Austin nodded. "Yeah, we should. It was nice talking you Karen." He said before following me up the stairs.

"It was nice talking to you too Austin!" She called out. I rolled my eyes.

We got into my room. I laid on my bed with a huff. "Sorry about her. She's kinda a chatter box." I told him.

He sat on the floor beside me. "It's okay, she's nice. You're lucky you have an aunt like her. My aunt is annoying." He said.

I chuckled. "Yeah, she's pretty cool."

"Why do you live with your aunt? What about your mom and dad?" He asked.

I froze. Should I tell him? I haven't know him for that long. But I feel like we've known each other forever. We had a special friendship. Ugh, there's that word again. Friendship. We had almost kissed. So were we friends? Probably, considering he's acting like he completely forgot that we almost kissed until Karen interrupted us. That reminds me, I'm so going to kill her later.

"Um, Ally? Are you okay?" Austin asked me. I startled, realizing that I was stuck in my mind babble.

"Um, yeah I'm fine," I told him. "It's just-"

"Ally, you don't have to tell me if it's too complicated. I'll understand," He said with a smile. I smiled back at him.

"Thanks Austin. I promise that I will tell you though. Just not know," I said. He nodded in understanding.

I got up and looked at him.

"Mind if I play a song for you?" I asked him. He nodded.

"You can sing?" He asked me. I nodded and he came to sit on the bench by me.

I started playing the piano and sang the lyrics, looking at his face the whole time.

_Maybe, no one told you,_

_There is strength in your tears._

_And so you fight, _

_To keep from pouring out._

_But what if you unlock the gate,_

_That keeps your secret soul._

_Do you think that there's enough,_

_You might drown?_

_If no one will listen._

_If you decide to speak._

_If no one is left standing,_

_After the bombs explode._

_If no one wants to look at you,_

_For what you really are._

_I will be here, still._

_No one can tell you,_

_Where you alone must go._

_There's no telling,_

_What you find there._

_And God, I know the fear,_

_That eats away at your bones._

_Screaming at every step,_

_'Just stay here'_

_If no one will listen,_

_If you decide to speak._

_If no is left,_

_Standing after the bombs explode._

_If no one wants to look at you,_

_For what you really are._

_I will be here, still._

_If you find your fists, are raw and red,_

_From beating yourself down._

_If your legs have given out,_

_Under the weight._

_If you find that you've been settling,_

_For a world of gray._

_So you wouldn't have to face down,_

_Your own hate._

_If no one will listen._

_If you decide to speak._

_If no one is left standing,_

_After the bombs explode._

_If no one wants to look at you,_

_For what you really are._

_I will be here, still._

_If no one will listen._

_If you decide to speak._

_If no one is left standing,_

_After the bombs explode._

_If no one wants to look at you,_

_For what you really are._

_I will be here, still._

_I will be here, still._

I ended the song and looked at him. He was looking at me in awe. "So…" I said, breaking the silence. "How was it?"

He blinked for the first time in since I started the song. "Ally! That was amazing! Where did you learn how to sing like that?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I relied on singing to get away from my world a lot. So it just came to me, I guess."

He smiled. "You're a really good singer," He told me. "Almost as good as that girl I heard."

I felt my smile drop. Really? You couldn't tell that I sound exactly like her? Or that, I dunno, we could possibly be the SAME PERSON! I mentally screamed at him. But on the outside I kept my calm façade and smiled back at him.

"Thanks," I told him.

"When did you write that song?" He asked me.

I smiled sheepishly. "Um, well, I kinda just thought of it as I played the music." I said with a shrug. He gaped at me.

"Um, Austin, close your mouth, you'll catch flies," I told him. He closed he mouth and regained his posture.

"You're lying. You've got to be lying," he said, still shocked. "There is no way you could've written that song as you played the music."

I shrugged. "Well, I did. Cross my heart and hope to die," I said, doing the scouts honor sign.

He chuckled. "Wow, you're pretty damn talented." He said. I rolled my eyes from under my glasses at his language.

"Okay," I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever," He said settling onto my bed with his arms settled behind his head.

I sat down next to him, but he surprisingly pulls me down next to him; causing me to let out an "Oof!"

He chuckled and put an arm around him. "Hey Ally?" He asked.

I hummed. "Yes Austin?"

"I was wondering…will you write me a song to sing at your cousin's party?" He asked. I was shocked. He wanted me to write him a song to sing?

"Really?" I ask. I feel him nod.

"Yeah, you're an amazing songwriter and I want you to write something that's more…me," he says.

I nod in understanding. "Okay, yeah. I'll do it." I say.

He sits up, but just for a moment to say, "Really? Thanks so much Ally!" He hugs me tightly for a moment and I breathe in his masculine smell. Mmm, he smells like some cologne and mint. Yum.

"No problem Austin," I say when he pulls back. "When do you want to start on the song?"

"I don't know," He says shrugging.

"How 'bout now?" I suggest and he agrees. We sit up and I grab my acoustic guitar, playing around with some chords.

"How about a song that tells about how tired you are of everything?" I think aloud. He looks at me for a moment.

"Actually…that's a great idea," he says and we get to work.

Almost three hours later and we have a song that is quite amazing.

"Taylor's going to love this song," I tell him and we settle back onto my bed.

He nods. "Yeah, hopefully. And I'm positive that my label will hear about a song I sang in public…that they didn't approve. What do you think they'll do?" He wonders.

"I don't know," I say. "Hopefully they like it and produce it for you,"

He smiles. "Yeah, that would be awesome," He says. "Then I could give the credit to the girl who deserves it."

"Who?" I asks, trying to sound innocent. He laughs.

"You silly," He says.

I blush and smile. "Thanks Austin…it's means a lot that someone actually cares about my songs and music."

"You're welcome. And it's not every day that you become friends with someone who is as passionate about music as I am," He said.

I smile softly at the word friends. Is that what we were now? The thought made me frown.

"Can I sing you a song?" I ask out of nowhere.

He smiles and nods. "Sure, I love hearing you sing," He says, which makes blush slightly.

I'm about to start playing the guitar again when Austin's phone rings.

He shoots me an apologic look before answering his phone. "Hello?" He asks. He rolls his eyes at whatever the other person on the other end said.

"Okay, okay. Calm your-" He looks at me for a second. I blush realizing what he was going to say. "Never mind," He says with a blush.

He talks a little more but I tune it out, instead writing in my journal; making sure I don't forget the lyrics I wanted to sing to him.

He sighs as soon as he hangs up, which causes me to look up from my journal. "Is everything okay?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "Kinda I guess. I have to go…um…yeah," he says awkwardly. I nod.

"Okay, it's getting dark anyway," I tell him. "I'll show you to the door," Why am I being to formal all of the sudden? UGH! Again with the asking myself questions! JEESH!

He hugs me goodbye and leaves, walking down the street and getting into a dark car that's waiting for him.

I sigh and close the door turning around to see Kayla and Taylor standing there with there's arms crossed. Gosh, if looks could kill.

"Why was Austin Moon of all people hanging out with you?" Kayla asked with an eyebrow arched up to her hairline.

"And why didn't you tell us?" Taylor added. I rolled my eyes. Of course this was about Austin.

"What are you guys talking about?" I ask, walking past them and up the stairs.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about Ally," Kayla said. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You can't hide secrets forever!" She called out as I shut my bedroom door behind me.

I rolled my eyes. "Drama queen," I muttered under my breath.

I look at my open journal, reading the lyrics I wanted to sing to Austin's just before his phone rang. I sigh and walk over to it.

"It makes your lips, so kissable," I softly sing. I stay awake for the rest of the night, thinking about Austin.

I then realize something.

I'm slowly falling for Austin. The nerd and the popstar.

* * *

**HEY! SO, how did you like the chapter? I know it seems like I'm maybe moving it along too fast in their relationship, but don't worry; they won't be together together for a little while. It gets really complicated between them. Because there's Cassidy (lol, both of them) and Dallas and Elliot (They come along soon enough :)) so yeah. No relationship is perfect. Which is so fricking true. UGH. nevermind. :)**

**The song was If No One Will Listen by Kelly Clarkson. LOVE THAT SONG!**

**Here are some questions to answer!**

**1) What song was Ally singing at the end?**

**2) Who was in the dark car?**

**3) Do you want to kiss Ross' abs as much as I do? **

**LOL. Goodnight and PLEASE REVIEW!  
With Ross' abs on top?**

**LOL. Okay, I'm done...**

**PANCAKES AND PICKLES!**

**Oh God I need to go to sleep...**

**Night. :)**


	7. Beautiful Disaster

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took forever. I was mentally preparing myself for the heartbreak to come in this chapter. :(**

**Anyway...that's not the real reason. :) But there will be heartbreak, hence the title Break Your Own Heart. :(**

**ANYWAY! The reason why I could post chapters was because for the last two weeks I've been doing my eight grade state assessments. Yeah. It sucks. English was the first week and I exceeded standards with an 84. Then Math was the second week, and I also exceeded standards with an 84. :) I'm pretty happy about that. :)**

* * *

**A lot of you guessed the song correctly from the last chapter! :) The song was Irresistible by One Direction. I frickin love that song. LOL. :)**

**PEOPLE WHO GUESSED CORRECTLY:**

**Guest**

**gomez-girl**

**Guest**

* * *

**Thanks! Enjoy this chapter! Even though it broke my heart to write it. :(**

* * *

Chapter Seven:

The next day at school I tried avoiding Austin as much as I could. But by the time music class came around; I knew that I would have no such luck, considering that we had to work on the song together.

I took a deep breath and walked into the room, blushing slightly when Mr. Dylan gave me a little too friendly smile.

I sat down on my seat, ignoring the fact that Austin gave me a smile. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him frown slightly; making my heart break. I really didn't want to ignore him, but I need to get my feelings in check first. I didn't know how I felt about him exactly. And I was afraid that if he was around when I was trying to figure them out, he would get hurt. And that was the last thing I wanted to happen.

"Okay class! We have a lot to get done today! Let's get going!" Mr. Dylan said. "Oh, Austin and Ally, may I speak with you for a moment?"

I sighed and stood up; walking over to Mr. Dylan's desk with Austin.

"Yes Mr. Dylan?" I asked politely.

"Are you guys almost done with the song? Because we need to start recording the music for the video," Mr. Dylan. I nodded.

"Yes, we have it finished, we just need to get Austin, Jordan, and Kaden to start practicing it together," I said and he nodded.

"Good," He turned towards Austin. "Austin, tomorrow after school you will meet with the dance students in the dance studio to work on the dance moves you will use in the video." He said.

"Okay, cool." Was all Austin said.

"Good, now you guys can go practice the song." Mr. Dylan said. "Kaden and Jordan are over there," He pointed towards the back of the room.

I nodded. "Okay. Thank you," I said smiling at him.

He smiled back. "You're very welcome, Ally."

I blushed and Austin just stood there, with a confused look on his face.

I ignored the confused look Austin was giving me and walked over to Kaden and Jordan; who were currently laughing at some joke.

"Um, hey guys," I said. That caught they're attention.

Jordan spoke up first. "Oh hey Ally, looking good," He said winking. I blushed and thanked him.

I explained how the song had two rappers in the song, one in the beginning and one towards the end. They agreed to sing with Austin.

"Awesome! Let's get started!" I said, wanting to start practicing as soon as possible. I walked to the back practice room and waited until they finally caught up. I rolled my eyes as they entered the room, boys are so slow.

I sat down on the piano and took a deep sigh, getting my book out. They all reached to see what the lyrics said, but I quickly pulled my book out of reach.

"Don't touch my book!" I said. They all chuckled and held their hands up in surrender. I roll my eyes but can't help but smile.

"Okay guys, at first Kaden and Austin do some rapping," I said and had them practice it. They actually sounded amazing.

After that I had Jordan practice his part. He also sounded amazing!

About ten minutes before the bell was about to ring and I spoke up. "You are all really amazing singers," I said, "I just know that you're all going to be great in the music video."

Jordan smiled at me. "Thank Ally, you're a pretty amazing songwriter," He said.

I blushed at the compliment. "Aww, thanks Jordan. That means a lot to me," I said.

He smiled. "No problem. You deserve to hear that every day," He said winking. I blushed even harder.

"OKAY! Let's…um…do something…" Austin said awkwardly; interrupting me and Jordan's flirting. I smiled slightly at Austin's jealously. Jordan just stared at Austin with a slightly angered look on his face.

"Um, okay?" I asked awkwardly. We just sit there for a moment. Why was Austin acting so jealous when Jordan was flirting with me? It's not like I'm dating him or anything; although I wish I was, I mean…NOPE! Nada! I do not want to date Austin Moon. Nope.

I guess when I was busy babbling mentally, I didn't hear the bell ring. Because Austin shook my shoulder and startled me back to the real world.

"Um, Ally? The bell rang?" He said. I blushed when I felt sparks at his touch.

"Oh, sorry," I said blushing. I was about to get up and go when he stopped me

"Um, Ally?" He asked quietly. I sighed, knowing that eventually I would have to talk to him about why I was avoiding him.

I turned around and faced him, still sitting down on the piano bench. "Yes Austin?" I asked with an equally quiet voice.

He took a deep breath and looked me in the eye, sitting down next to me on the piano bench. We play around with the for a little while, but soon he speaks up.

"Ally, are you trying to ignore me?" He asks, looking at me. I wince internally, avoiding his gaze and continuing playing the piano.

"No," I draw the word out uncertainly. He sighs.

"You're a terrible liar, Ally," He says in a distressed voice. I sigh and look at my hands, halting my movements.

"What-," I draw out, my voice becoming high pitched; completely betraying me. I shut my mouth quickly, hoping he wouldn't notice, but oh he did.

"Like, I said, terrible liar," Austin said with a hint of a smile in his voice. I looked at him and gave him a small half smile. His smile dropped as he remembered what he was here for.

"So are you going to tell me why you're treating me like I'm the plague? Did I do something?" He asked. I shook my head.

"It's what you haven't done, actually." I said. He looked at me puzzled. If only he knew how much I wanted him to kiss me.

"What?"

"I, it's just…I don't know how to say it," I murmur. He sighs.

"Would a song help?" He asks me. I give a small smile and nod; playing my feelings through my music. Whenever I can't express what words say, I say it through songs and my music. It's my form of art, it's how I say the words that can never seem to come out of my mouth.

_He drowns in his dreams._

_An exquisite extreme, I know._

_He's as damned as he seems._

_And more heaven than a heart could hold._

_And if I try to save him, _

_My whole world would cave in._

_It just ain't right,_

_Lord, it just ain't right._

_Oh, and I don't know,_

_I don't what he's after._

_But he's so beautiful,_

_He's such a beautiful disaster._

_And if I could hold on,_

_Through the tears and the laughter,_

_Lord, would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster?_

_He's magic and myth._

_As strong as what I believe._

_A tragedy with,_

_More damage than a soul should see,_

_But do I try to change him?_

_So hard not to blame him._

_Hold me tight._

_Baby, hold me tight._

_Oh, and I don't know._

_I don't know what he's after._

_But's he's so beautiful,_

_He's such a beautiful disaster._

_And if I could hold on,_

_Through the tears and the laughter._

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster?_

_I'm longing for love and the logical._

_But he's only happy hysterical._

_I'm searching for some kind of miracle. _

_Waited so long,_

_Waited so long._

_He's soft to the touch._

_But frayed at the end he breaks._

_He's never enough._

_And still he's more than I can take._

_Oh and I don't know._

_I don't know what he's after._

_But he's so beautiful._

_He's such a beautiful disaster. _

_And if I could hold on,_

_Through the tears and the laughter._

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster?_

_He's beautiful._

_Lord, he's so beautiful._

_He's beautiful._

I sighed and looked at Austin, finishing the song.

His face held emotions from angry to sad to confused. Which just made me confused.

I waited for him to speak, but he didn't. So I did. "Austin?" I said softly. He broke out of his trance.

"You think I'm a disaster," He said slowly. I shook my head.

"No! You're getting wrong Austin!" I said.

Now he was angry. "How am I getting wrong?" He yelled. He stood up and paced the room. I watched him pace, feeling agitated myself. How do I tell him how I feel? A song didn't help.

"I-I…I don't know," I whispered. But my answer just seemed to anger him even more.

"What do you mean you don't know! That song was about me, obviously. But what does it mean?" He asked, fuming. "Do you want to change who I am? You think I'm hysterical? What, do you think I'm just someone who needs saving Ally?"

I just looked at the floor, ashamed.

"Because I'm not Ally. I'm not something you just fix. I don't need your help. I don't need to be 'fixed' Ally. I don't need you to save me. I'm perfectly fine on my own," He said, and then he was gone.

And I was left here, with a bigger broken heart than before.

* * *

**So did you guys like it? I know I know...I hate seeing Auslly fight. :( But it had to happen for the story plotline to progress. :P Stupid plotline. I wish I could make them get married and live happily ever after. BUT, I can't. Well, I can...in my story anyway. But what fun would that be? WE NEED DRAMA! LOL.**

**:)**

**The song was Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson (I LOVE HER!). The live version. :)**

* * *

**OMG! THE PROMO FOR PARTNERS AND PARACHUTES!**

**The look on Austin's face when he says, "Kira's completely out of the picture," :KLSFA:LKHFALKDHASFHASL:FHAKHFALKFHDSLKFHDALKJFHAD**

**I can't wait for more Auslly!**

**Okay, I'm done. **


	8. Are You Happy Now?

**Hey! Sorry it took a while! But I'm in track now, so I have practice after school until 4:15. And I was so sore that I couldn't even type. :/ But since it's spring break and I have time to type, I will. :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! I made it as long as possible (actually, I didn't know it was very long until I posted it as a document).**

**Elliot gets introduced in this chapter and you'll be surprised when you find out who he was this whole time. ;)**

* * *

**Be prepared to be blasted with Auslly feels!**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Are You Happy Now?

At school the next day I was dreading seeing Austin at all, especially sitting next to him in Music.

I sighed and opened my locker, only to have it immediately be shut. I jumped back and looked to my right to see Britney, Cassidy and Tilly. Crap, they haven't bullied me in a while.

"Um, hey…" I said awkwardly. Britney narrowed her eyes at me.

"Don't 'hey' me, Nerd." She snarled. Like literally, she snarled.

I backed up into the wall of lockers and gulped. I knew that since it hasn't been a while, I was going to get it bad.

"W-why are you even doing this?" I whimpered. Britney stopped for a moment, ha, this was my chance to escape.

I tried slipping away, but she pulled my hair and slammed me against my locker. I winced and bit my lip from crying out.

"Where do you think you're going, Nerd?" Cassidy yelled, causing everyone to look towards our direction. But no one dared to mess with Britney and Cassidy Jones, the principal's daughter.

"Um, to class?" I was really floating in dangerous waters here, testing my luck.

She glared at me and pushed me onto the ground, scattering my books everywhere.

"Don't play dumb, Ally Dawson," She growled. "I know about you and Austin. Don't fool me,"

I winced when I found a piece of led wedged into my palm. I tried picking it out but she kicked me in the stomach, causing me to groan. Gosh, high heels really hurt when their lodged in your stomach.

I looked behind Britney's shoulder to see Tilly and Cassidy smirking at me.

I just laid eyes on Britney again when I heard a male chuckle. I looked again to see Austin standing in between Cassidy and Tilly. My eyes widened in shock as I watched him laugh at something Cassidy said. He made eye contact with me and frowned a little, seeing the situation I was in.

I pleaded with my eyes for him to help me, but he avoided eyes contact.

"Bitch! Listen to me!" Britney yelled. I winced as she dug her nails into my arm.

I ignored her and continued looking at Austin. His eyes widened and I looked at Britney.

Britney's hand came across my face, hard. So hard that I saw stars. I held my stinging cheek as the tears threatened to fall.

"Brit, that's enough," He said. He laid a hand on her shoulder and she glared at him, standing up.

"The Nerd deserves it anyway," She said in a disgusted voice. Austin rolled his eyes, but didn't object.

"Will we see you at lunch?" Cassidy asked him in a baby voice. Um, hello? I'm still on the ground people!

Austin smiled at Cassidy and Britney and nodded. "Sure," He said. Cassidy kissed him on the lips softly but soppily and Britney full out made out with him, tongue and all; making me gag a little. But the heart breaking thing was…he kissed her back.

They continued for a couple more seconds before he pulled back and smiled breathlessly at her. "See ya," He said and Cassidy and Britney walked off happily with Tilly. I sat there, dumbfounded. Did Austin really kiss Britney AND Cassidy? Ew, just, ew.

Cassidy and Britney were sisters. But which one was dating Austin, seeing that they both kissed him? I hope he was dating both of them; that would be freaky and gross.

I felt a couple of tears fall down my cheeks as I felt two strong hands grab my forearms and help me up. I looked up to see Mr. Dylan, holding my arms and looking into my eyes.

"Ally? Are you okay?" He asked softly. I nodded, but my tears betrayed me; so I settled for shaking my head.

He sighed and gathered my stuff for me. "What happened?" He asked me.

I let out a shuddering breath and wiped my tears away. "C-Cassidy and B-Britney," I whimpered. He sighed and hugged me quickly.

"It's okay Ally, you're better than them." He said and I smiled slightly.

"T-thanks Mr. Dylan. It means a lot," I say. He smiles at me, just looking into my eyes.

"Why don't you come into my classroom, I don't have a class next hour and I can write you a pass," He says.

I think about it for a minute. Me and Mr. Dylan in his classroom, all alone. For a whole hour.

"Sure, that would be nice," I say. He smiles and is about to lead the way when a certain blonde speaks up.

"Ally, where are you going?" He asks. I roll my eyes and ask Mr. Dylan to hold for a second. Mr. Dylan gives me a tight smile and nods, saying he'll be in his classroom.

I smile back and then walk back to Austin, my smile slipping from my face. I reach him and have to look up, because he's so darn tall.

"What do you want Austin?" I snap, irritated with him. His eyes soften.

"I just want to know where you're going," He says, somewhat hurt. I feel my heart ache in sympathy, but I can't give in; he doesn't want me to save him. "Isn't your next class the other way," He points out.

I look at him. "How do you know that?" Was he noticing where I'm going for my classes?

His face turns red briefly. "What?" he says in a high pitched voice.

I shake my head. "I'm spending the hour in Mr. Dylan's classroom," I say.

He has a tight expression on his face. "Ally," He starts to warn. "I don't have a good feeling about him, he's way too old for you."

I narrow my eyes at him. "Why do you care?"

He shifts uncomfortably under my glare. "B-because Ally. I just do."

I sigh. "Well, sorry Austin, but I don't need you saving me," I say, repeating the exact words he said. "I'm perfectly fine on my own,"

And by the words I said, I know I've struck home. Tears cloud his eyes and he just stands there, with a pained expression on his face.

"Ally-"He starts. But I stop him.

"No, you were right Austin. I shouldn't be involved in you or your private life. I guess I knew that would happen. That's what I get for actually caring." I say and walk off. Leaving a broken hearted Austin behind.

What goes around, comes back around Austin.

LINE BREAK

I got to Mr. Dylan's room and slowly opened the door. "Mr. Dylan?" I called out, unsure of where he was.

"You now, Mr. Dylan seems too formal." He says from behind me. I jump and smile when he wraps a comforting arm around me.

"Okay, what would like me to call you then?" I ask.

"Elliot," He says. I smile at him.

"Elliot," I repeat. "I like it." I say.

He smiles and we sit down at the piano, playing around with some chords. Somehow, it feels a lot different than with Austin. I push away all thoughts of him.

"Did you know that I can sing?" He says randomly. I look at him.

"You can?" And he nods. "That's awesome! I never knew that!"

He smiles. "Yeah. A lot of people say I have the voice of an angel." He jokes. I roll my eyes.

"Okay, sure." I say. We both laugh. "Let's here you sing."

He sighs and shakes his head. "Nah, you'll laugh at me," he says.

I smiles softly at him. "No I won't."

He sighs. "Okay, but you're the only one who's heard me sing," He says and I smile, happy that he is willing to sing for me.

He grabs a nearby acoustic guitar and starts playing.

_She stood out in the crowd._

_Was a little too loud,_

_But that's why we love her._

_She's not like other girls,_

_She could have conquered the world._

_Until you broker her,_

_Down._

_Are you happy now?_

_That she's on the ground._

_And do you realize the words you say,_

_Make bruises that don't fade away? _

_Are you happy now?_

_That you've brought her down?_

_And she's thinking that she won't fit in,_

_Cause you said something's wrong with her._

_Are you happy now?_

_He likes science not sports._

_He knew what he stood for._

_He's not like you,_

_You don't like that._

_In 15 years down the road,_

_He could be everything and you won't._

_But right now, you're breaking him,_

_Down._

_Are you happy now?_

_That he's on the ground?_

_And do you realize the words you say,_

_Make bruises that don't fade away._

_Are you happy now?_

_That you've brought him down?_

_And he's thinking that he won't fit in, _

_Cause you said something's wrong with him._

_Are you happy now?_

_I've heard that it was done to you,_

_It that why you do what you do?_

_Well, that's no excuse,_

_No._

_And if it felt like hell to you,_

_Then why do you want to put them through,_

_What hurt you?_

_Are you happy now?_

_That you've brought them down?_

_I don't think so._

_Are you happy now?_

_That they're on the ground?_

_And do you realize the words you say,_

_Make bruises that won't fade away?_

_Are you happy now?_

_That you've brought them down?_

_And they're thinking that they won't fit in,_

_Cause you said something's wrong with them._

_Are you happy now?_

_Are you happy now?_

_Are you happy now?_

I felt tears prick my eyes.

"That's a beautiful song," I said, my voice thick with emotion.

He hugged me. "Hey, it's okay," He said.

"I know. It's just…that songs, explains me." I said with a sad smile.

He looks at me. "Well, that's because I wrote it for you, you could have conquered the world. You still can. You have that spark, that no one could see. But I can, and it's shining brighter than ever when you sing. People need to see that fire inside of you. The world needs to know how amazing Ally Dawson is," He said.

I blushed, flattered. "Thanks, but I don't think there's a fire there anymore, it got extinguished a while ago," I said.

He just looks at me, his gaze intense. "You're wrong Ally," He says.

His loving gaze is almost too intense, that I don't notice him leaning in. Subconsciously, I lean in too.

"This is so wrong," I whisper to him. He nodded but continued to lean in.

Our lips met softly and he sighed into the kiss. He slowly kissed me back and I was in shock the whole time; kissing him. Was I kissing Mr. Dylan? Yes. I was. Wow.

It was so wrong, but felt so right. I kissed him back and admired the older man's talents.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD ! I'M KISSING MR. DYLAN! THIS IS SO WRONG! BUT IT'S MY FIRST KISS! OH MY GOD!" I mentally screamed.

His hand went into my hair as his tongue massaged mine. "You're so beautiful Ally," He said as he lifted me onto his lap. Whoa, where was this going?

He started kissing my neck and I was shocked. Did he really think-. Good Lord, no. I was only in high school for crying out loud.

He put his tongue back into my mouth just as I heard the door open and a loud gasp. Crap. We quickly separated and looked towards the door, hoping that it wasn't a teacher.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw Austin standing there, my journal in his hand. He looked at me with a pained expression as he comprehended exactly what was going on.

"Austin," Mr. Dylan started, getting up from the piano. He walked towards Austin but he stopped himself.

Austin just shook his head. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," He said, frown on his face.

Mr. Dylan-it was weird calling him Elliot-sighed with relief. "Thank you Austin," he said. Austin just nodded and gave a sad smile.

Austin gave me one last pained look while setting my book down on the piano and walking off through the door. My heart broke seeing him go.

_"No, no don't go. Please don't go Austin,"_ I mentally told him. But it didn't work, he still left.

Was it always going to be like this? Us constantly breaking each other's hearts? I hope not, it's exhausting.

_Why does nothing go as planned?_

Because, this isn't a fairy tale. Fairy tales aren't real. And if they were, my prince charming must be far, far away. Then who was Austin? The bad guy? Maybe, but he was pretty attractive for a bad guy.

The door closed and I looked at Mr. Dylan, who was closely seeing my reaction to what had just happened.

"Um…" I started, ready to go into this whole speech about how I wasn't ready for a boyfriend, especially not one that was _way _older than me, but he spoke up instead.

"Go to him," He told me. I sat there in shock, trying to tell myself that what he said was true.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

He nodded and gave me a small smile. "You heard me, go to him," He said. I nodded grimly and gathered my stuff, standing up to leave.

I stood in front of Mr. Dylan. "Um, I don't know exactly what happened between us, but-"

"We'll talk about it later," He said sadly. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and I sighed. It would never work out, my mind told me. He was so much older, and I was his student. It was wrong, like something out of one of my romance novels. Daring, secretive, passionate. But something told me that my romance novel had something to do with a certain blonde.

I nodded and turned around, leaving the music room with Mr. Dylan behind; so many words left to say. But really, they were unnecessary. We both knew that it would never work out. I was his student, and he was my teacher. Things just don't work like that. People would've found out eventually.

I think we both, mutually and mentally, agreed that what had happened was in the heat of the moment. Although I do admire his song for me, I wondered who the boy in the song was. I thought about Mr. Dylan himself. Was the boy who loved science not sports, him? I shook my head, it couldn't be. I mean, look at him. He didn't look like the type to be bullied. I might never really know.

My thoughts about Mr. Dylan were cut short when I passed by the courtyard used for various school activities. But it wasn't the colorful tulips under the cherry tree that caught my attention. It was the special blonde sitting under it that had my heart pumping in my chest.

I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door to the outside, breathing in the scent of cherries and autumn.

I slowly walked towards the tree and plopped down next to him, looking at the sky. Moments passed, still; he said nothing.

Finally, I couldn't take it. "Please, say something," I whispered breathlessly. I hadn't realized that I was holding my breath until now.

He sighed. "What do I say Ally? Sorry I interrupted your moment with Mr. Dylan?" He said, his voice rough and unforgiving.

I sighed. "I'm sorry Austin, that you happened to walk in at that moment,"

He turned to face me, his blue eyes cold and hard. "Well my bad Ally, I didn't realize that you two were that close," He said harshly.

I closed my eyes for a second, trying to keep from slipping everything out. "Would it make you feel better that all we did was kiss? And-I'm no expert-but he's kinda slobbery," I said, wrinkling my noise.

He cracked a smile and chuckled, but soon that was gone and he was giving me the cold shoulder again.

"Why do you care anyway?" I asked out of nowhere. "I know you're my friend, and I shouldn't have gotten involved with Mr. Dylan, but why do you care? I know you're probably worried because he's like seven years older than me, and it's so wrong. But there's no need to worry! We both mutually agreed that we kissed and that was it. There would be nothing else. So why are you worrying so much? Is that what friends do? I don't know, how would I know? I'm so-"

He cut my babbling off. He chuckled. "Ally, breathe," He said and I took a deep breath. "I was just worrying because I care about you, and he just doesn't seem like the right guy," He said, kind of uncertain.

I smiled at him, glad that he was talking to me again. "Thanks Austin. It's sweet that you care about me. But are you sure that that's the only reason?" I questioned him. He looked at the floor.

"Y-yeah. Totally. That's the only reason," he said. He gave me a nervous smile and I became more suspicious.

"Austin, what's going on? Why are you acting like this?" I asked.

He sighed. "I can't tell you," He said.

My eyes softened. "Yes you can. You can tell me anything," I told him. "We are friends,"

He got a hurt look on his face. "Yeah, friends. Right." He said. "It's just that…it's really complicated."

I was hurt. I told him pretty much everything. I even promised to tell him about my parents when I was ready, so why couldn't he open up to me?

"I get it Austin. You need space, I shouldn't have pried too much," I said getting up.

"No! Wait, Ally!" He said, getting up also and walking after me. "That's not what I meant."

I stopped and turned around, see him standing in front of me. I crossed my arms. "Then what did you mean Austin?"

He nervously scratched the back of his neck, which I found so cute, and sighed. "I would tell you, b-but, I don't know how," He said with a frown. My heart ached. I had never seen him this vulnerable before. I thought he was always the bad ass popstar that everyone said he was. I guess I was wrong.

I sighed. "Good bye Austin," I said and turned to leave.

Finally he let out a frustrated noise and grabbed my arm, turning me around quickly to pull me to him. I gasped, but the noise was soon muffled by his lips.

Oh my God. I'm kissing Austin Moon.

* * *

**I know you hate me. But I was just so tempted to do a cliffhanger. So I did. Teehee. :)**

* * *

**How many of you guessed that Mr. Dylan was Elliot from the beginning? Anyone? Review if you did and I'll mention you in my next chapter. :)**

* * *

**Let me just get this straight. Mr. Dylan/Elliot should not have kissed Ally, it was very wrong. Because, she is a minor and he is not. Anyway, it was just kissing, but still...YOU HAVE TO ADMIT THAT IT WAS ROMANTIC! Even though I am Auslly all the way, Elliot is too cute to be ignored. :) So yeah. But don't think that Elliot will just let Ally go like that, oh no no no no, he'll come back. ;)**

* * *

**The song is Are You Happy Now? by Megan and Liz. **

**That song explains a lot about me. :)**

**R&R PLEASE!**


	9. Irresistible

**Hey guys! I am so happy with the reviews I got for my last chapter! Sorry I left you guys with a cliffie! But don't worry! This chapter makes up for that! Lot's of Auslly and fluffiness and rossome stuff!**

* * *

**SHOUT OUTS TO PEOPLE WHO GUESSED CORRECTLY ON WHO REALLY WAS!:**

**KidloveAuslly**

**Directionerausly**

**rauraauslly**

* * *

**Shout outs!**

**Alexandra: Aha, thanks for being hooked on my story! And for thinking I'm an amazing writer! Love you! xx**

**Prettysuperfan94: Yeah, it felt so weird writing that scene...but oh well! Elliot's out of the pic for now! It's Auslly time! Teehee! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Frenchie12: Your totally right. Elliot/Cody Christian is very hot. But Austin...*swoons* xD**

**Ausllylover0902: Awww, thanks!**

* * *

**WARNING! LOT'S OF AUSLLY AND FLUFFINESS! AND BEWARE OF AUSTIN'S SEXINESS! TOO MUCH CAN BE LETHAL! LOL!**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Irresistible

_Last time on Breaking Your Own Heart:_

_Finally he let out a frustrated noise and grabbed my arm, turning me around quickly to pull me to him. I gasped, but the noise was soon muffled by his lips._

_Oh my God. I'm kissing Austin Moon._

The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but it was amazing.

I felt fireworks, butterflies, you name it. If I thought that Mr. Dylan was a good kisser, then what was Austin? A kissing God? Probably. Goodness, his lips were so soft.

OH MY GOD! I'M KISSING THE AUSTIN MOON!

He pulled back-sadly-and looked at me, a pained look in his eyes. "That's what I wanted to tell you," he said.

I didn't say anything, I just stared at him. Had Austin really kissed me? It seemed so really, but at the same time, it was like I was in a reverie. Like the dream would disappear any minute.

He kept looking at me, but I didn't know what to say. So he spoke up. "I had to kiss you, I don't care if you're with Mr. Dylan or not, but I had to do it. At least once, to see what it was like," he winced. "And damn Ally, damn. It was amazing, but I know you don't feel the same way, so…yeah," and he left me. He left me standing there with my jaw on the ground.

He had feelings for me? He, Austin Moon, had feelings for me.

Oh my God.

And I had let him leave.

Good Lord, what have I done?

I had gotten a detention for missing a class period, but oh well. I was too absorbed in replaying Austin and I's kiss to really care.

So after school I did my detention and immediately went to the music room. I sighed with relief with I saw that Mr. Dylan wasn't there. He had left me a note on top of the piano though.

_Ally,_

_I had to leave early because my grandma is in the hospital._

_I left the music room unlocked because I figured that you would need some time alone with your music after everything that had happened. :)_

_I'm sorry about kissing you, it was wrong and I apologize. _

_I hope that our friendship will remain the same, because you are a truly amazing girl. _

_~Elliot_

I smiled at his note. Of course Mr. Dylan would be so friendly and formal, even after everything. I appreciated that about him.

I sighed and plopped down on the piano bench, thinking about everything that had happened. Not only had I gotten my first kiss from Mr. Dylan, but also my second kiss from Austin. And I found out that Austin had feelings for me. Wow.

If only he knew that I felt the same way.

I wrote a song, pouring out my feelings into the song like all of those other times. I was kind of crying by the time I finished the song. I knew deep inside that Austin needed to hear this song. I knew it. But how he was going to hear the song, was going to be hard.

I gathered my stuff and left, walking home with tears stinging my eyes. The weight of the events of the day were heavy on my shoulders. I not only let Austin walk away from me, but I didn't tell him how I felt.

"I am so stupid," I muttered.

"How are you stupid?" A small voice asked.

I looked around, my eyes landing on a small girl, about ten, walking beside me. Her clothes were sparkly and colorful and her brown hair was pulled into two pigtails.

I smiled at her. "Um, hi?"

She smiled brightly at me. "Hi, I'm Megan, what's your name?" She asked sweetly.

"Ally," I replied. She smiled at me again.

"So why are you stupid? Because you don't look stupid, you look really smart," She said. I blushed, flattered.

"Aw, thanks. And I am stupid in some ways," I muttered the last part.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

I thought about it. I didn't even know the girl, but it would be nice to let my feelings out. I sighed. "Yes, I do want to talk about it," I said. She smiled.

So I told her _everything_ down to the part where Austin kissed me in the courtyard. "And then he walked away, I really wanted to tell him how I felt now that he feels the same way, but I don't know what to do. I wrote a song about him, and I really want to sing it to him; but I don't know where or when." I finished.

She nodded her head and thought for a moment. "Maybe you should just try something spontaneous and romantic. Go to his house and demand him that he listens to you sing the song. Guys like it when girls are dominant." She said.

I smiled, nodding at her plan. "Sounds great. Thanks Megan," I said, running off towards my house.

"No problem! How all goes well Ally!" She called after me.

I went inside my house and went straight towards my room, I grabbed my guitar and checked myself in the mirror. Eh, luckily it was one of my better days. I was dressed in tan lace skirt that reached my knees and a black shirt that was tucked in. I had a thin black belt going across my stomach and black booties to go with the outfit. Of course my hair was in its usual ponytail and my boring nerdy glasses were ill fitted on my face.

I sighed and walked downstairs, I was about to walk about to walk out the door when I realized one thing.

I had no idea where Austin lived. Crap.

I walked back into my room and grabbed my phone. _Just text him. It won't be that bad. Just do it. Do it!_

I sighed and texted him.

_Ally: What's your address?_

My heart jumped when he answered, surprisingly.

_Austin: Why do you need my address?_

_Ally: Because, I need to come and talk to you._

_Austin: 1492 Crescent Ave. _

_Ally: Okay, I'll be over in fifteen._

I sighed and gathered my stuff, once again walking downstairs. I took a deep breath and started walking towards Austin's house. Turns out he lived like four blocks away.

I reached his house and took an extra-long breath. This was it. I was going to sing to Austin and tell him how I felt.

But instead I just stood there in the driveway, freaking out. I was so nervous, I felt like bolting. JUST DO IT ALLY! I mentally yelled at myself.

I sighed and walked up to his front door, ringing the doorbell without another thought. I waited, then the door open.

God, here goes nothing…

"May I help you?" A lady in about her forties opened the door. She had blonde hair and brown eyes.

I smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Ally, I was wondering if I could please speak to Austin?" I asked.

She looked shocked. "Oh, yes of course. Come right in," She said. She led me into a small living room with colorful, but complimenting furniture. There were various pictures on the walls and decorations everywhere.

"What a beautiful home you have," I told her as she guided me to sit down. She smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much. I just finally got done remodeling the kitchen,"

I nodded and smiled. "May I see it?" I asked politely.

She smiled again. "Of course! Come right this way," She led me to the kitchen. The kitchen was very beautiful. It had mosaic tiles covering the walls and rich brown wood for the cabinets. There was a large island in the middle that had a basket of fruit on it. I gasped.

"This is very beautiful!" I told her. She smiled proudly.

"Thank you very much," She said.

We talked some more about her beautiful house, the whole time she was smiling and happy that somebody actually liked her hard work.

I guess we got so caught up in talking, that we forgot that I wanted to talk to Austin. I heard footsteps and the kitchen door opened. I turned to see Austin there. He was staring at me, judging what I was going to do.

"Hey," He said, giving me a small wave.

"Hey Austin," I said. "I was just talking to your aunt here about her beautiful kitchen," He looked confused for a moment, wondering why I was being so friendly and nice.

He chuckled and looked around. "Um, yeah. It's pretty awesome,"

"Do you want to go up to my room?" He asked, rubbing his neck. I nodded and followed him out of the kitchen, waving at his aunt.

"You're aunt seems really nice," I said once we were in his bedroom,

He smiled. "Yeah, she is," He sat down and patted the spot next to him. I sat down next to him and sighed. Now was the time to tell him how I felt.

"Um, Austin…about the kiss…" I started, but he interrupted me.

"It's okay Ally," He said. "I get it. I shouldn't have kissed you, because I know you have feelings for Mr. Dylan,"

My heart broke. "No Austin, you got it all wrong." He looked at me confused. "I don't like Mr. Dylan. He's my teacher for goodness sake! I like you, a lot. I was just so shocked to kiss you back," I said.

He looks at me for a moment, unsure of what to say. I just sigh and take out my guitar. "Maybe this song will help you understand how I feel." I said.

I strummed a couple times, making sure it was in tune. I looked at him and he just looked at me with an intense gaze, making my heart go a thousand miles per hour. All of my fear and stage-fright went away when I looked into his blue eyes.

_Don't, try to make me stay,_

_Or ask if I'm okay._

_I don't have the answer._

_Don't, make me stay the night,_

_Or ask if I'm alright._

_I don't have the answer._

I looked at Austin, he was just looking at me, trying to understand the words I was singing.

_Heartache,_

_Doesn't last forever._

_I'll say, I'm fine._

_Midnight,_

_Ain't no time for laughing,_

_When you say goodbye._

_It makes your lips,_

_So kissable._

_And your kiss,_

_Unmissable._

_Your fingertips,_

_So, touchable._

_And your eyes,_

_Irresistible._

_I've, tried to ask myself,_

_Should I see someone else?_

_I wish I knew the answer._

_But I know, if I go now,_

_If I leave, and I'm on my own tonight._

_I'll never know the answer._

_Midnight,_

_Doesn't last forever._

_Dark, turns to light._

_Heartache, flips my world around,_

_I'm falling,_

_Down._

_Down._

_Down._

_That's why._

_I find your lips,_

_So kissable._

_And your kiss,_

_Unmissable._

_Your fingertips,_

_So touchable._

_And your eyes,_

_Irresistible._

_Irresistible (irresistible)_

_Irresistible (irresistible)_

_Irresistible (irresistible)_

_Irresistible (irresistible)_

_Irresistible_

_It's in your lips,_

_And in your kiss._

_It's in your touch,_

_And your fingertips._

_And it's in all the things and other things,_

_That make you who you are,_

_And your eyes,_

_Irresistible._

_It makes your lips,_

_So kissable._

_And your kiss,_

_Unmissable._

_Your fingertips,_

_So touchable._

_And your eyes,_

_Your eyes_

_Your eyes_

_Your eyes_

_Your eyes_

_Your eyes_

_Irresistible._

I sat there after I finished the song, looking at my hands. What did he think of the song? He was probably thinking that I'm stupid; thinking and feeling like that.

I felt tears leak from my eyes, causing a few drops to run down my face.

"Ally what's wrong?" He asked, concerned. He sat on the bed beside me. I tried to make the tears stop, but they kept coming.

I shook my head and wiped the tears away terribly. "I'm so stupid," I mumbled. Again, I tried to wipe away my tears, but it didn't work. He pushed my hands away and wiped the tears away softly with the rough pads of his thumbs. His blue eyes searched mine, for an answer. For anything. But I was too secretive. My walls were built up to stop from hurting; and he was tearing them down so quickly.

"Ally, please tell me what's wrong," He pleaded with me. I sighed, my face still in between is guitar worn hands.

"It's just, that…nothing is going as planned," I whispered. I set my guitar down and laid down on his bed; rubbing my eyes briefly from under my glasses.

Confusion flooded his eyes. "What do mean?" He whispered back. Our position was one that had me blushing. Since I was laying down, and he came to sit by me; he was practically on top of me; with one leg over mine and his elbows on the bed trying to keep from squishing me. His face just inches from mine. I found myself getting lost in his eyes again.

I inhaled shakily. "It's just that, there's something about you…I, I just don't know what it is," He smiled. "I can feel all my walls coming down…and I don't know if I like it or not." I whispered.

Something flashed across his eyes. "Then how do I changed your mind so that you like it," He whispered.

My eyes flittered to his soft looking lips and he bit his lip. He started leaning in. My breath hitched in my throat and my heart beat sped up.

Finally, he kissed me. His lips were as soft as the first time, and they fit perfectly against mine. I kissed him back, letting my instincts kick in. He smiled against the kiss and I felt my heart ache.

I felt all of my walls fall down at that moment. That was the moment I felt Austin steal my heart. And I was afraid he wasn't going to give it back.

* * *

**Did you guys like it?**

**Did you guys drown in Auslly feels?! And Austin's sexiness? I sure did!**

**Keep this mind for the next chapter:**

**Not all relationships stay perfect.**

**Are they even in an offical relationship?**

* * *

**DUNDUNDUN! Aha.**

**Please review! Since it's spring break I should have chapter 10 up by Friday or Saturday. :)**

**I do not own Irresistible by One Direction. BUT I do love the song like heck. :)**


	10. Your Song

**Hey guys! So sorry I took so long to write this song. I had a difficult time writing this chapter because, idk really...I have been pretty busy. I had my second track meet two weeks ago...I think it was two weeks ago. LOL. Anyway, I did okay on my 2nd track meet. I got third place in the 400m. Or was it the 200m? I think it was the 200m...LOL. IDK. :D. I've got another track meet tomorrow and I won't be back until 8:30, I leave at 12:31, and I have to do the 400m and the 4x400. Which means in total I'll be running a half of a mile. YAY! (Sarcasm) I'm so sore from my soccer game, and blah. :(**

**But it'll be fun. :)**

* * *

**SHOUT OUT TO Nazzta FOR BEING MY 100th REVIEWER! YAY! I can't believe I've gotten 107 reviews, 65 favorites, and 129 followers! EEP! I also have 14, 768 views on this story! Like holy cow guys! You guys are so awesome! I'm also kind sad, because my story I'll Always Be There For You, isn't getting as positive results. :( Maybe it's because I should update it more. It's because I am so FRICKING STUCK! If you've read that story and you like it please PM me or review to what should happen next in that story! Because it was my first multi-chapter Auslly story! And I don't want it to end! I want it to be popular too! :D Pwease. *Puppy dog eyes* The 200th reviewer (I know it's a while from now) will get a character in my story! Yay! So please review!**

* * *

**But yeah. :) Enjoy this chapter!**

**WARNING! If someone of you are sensitive in the subject of rape, I am so so so sorry, you may stop reading if you'd like. But I kind of need it in the plot line for somethings to make sense. But yeah, I mean no offense to anyone! I knew someone who was raped and I would never write about it to make fun or offense! So yeah.**

* * *

**OKay, I'm done now. Enjoy!**

***INSERT DISCLAIMER***

* * *

Chapter Ten: Your Song

Our kiss last quite a while, and the whole time my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. Geesh Austin, the things you do to me.

Finally we parted for air; I looked into his eyes, then he smiles wide, his eyes light up, making my heart flutter. He hugs me tight, bringing our bodies flush against each other.

I breathe in his scent, letting myself be happy for a moment. He pulls back from the hug and looks me in the eye and takes my face in between his guitar worn hands. Already I feel like putty in his hands. His hands and fingertips were so touchable. I sighed and leaned into his touch.

He leaned in, brushing his soft lips against mine gently. My breath hitched in my throat, I grabbed the lapels on his leather jacket and pulled him in closer. Our lips were about to finally touch when his door swung open, and we parted quickly. We were both breathing hard.

In the doorway stood his aunt, her eyes wide open in shock and her mouth in a wide grin. "Well…um, I'll just go now…carry on," She said, walking out of the room with a large grin on her face.

Austin huffed loudly and laid down on his bed, covering his face with a pillow.

"What is it with our aunt's interrupting us?" I said. His stomach moved up and down, signaling that he was laughing. I laid down next to him and removed the pillow from his face, kissing his nose lightly. "Aw, poor Austin got interrupted," I said in a baby voice. He pouted and whined, cuddling with me.

"Yes, I did. And it was just about to get good," He whined.

"Bummer," I said and he whined even more.

"We can still carry on with what we were doing," He said, raising a suggestive eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and playfully pushed his chest.

"How about no," I said.

"How about yes," He said, pulling me against his body. I laid my head on his chest.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No," I said. He whined.

"You're such a-" I interrupted him from saying cock block.

"Don't say it," I warned him. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Ms. Goody Two-Shoes," He teased me. I rolled my eyes. "What do you want to do?" He asked.

I shrug. "I don't know. I finished the song that you're going to sing at Taylor's party, you're going to love it!" I said, excited.

He grins. "Awesome!"

I grin and we play the song, until he's perfected it. Which didn't take long, considering he's pretty much perfect.

Sadly, I had to leave because Karen would be worrying. "I'll text you," I said before I walked out the door. He smiled at me.

"Okay," He gave me a light kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow at school. I can't wait to start working on my dance moves for the video,"

I smiled. "Yeah, it's going to be awesome," I said. In all of this chaos about me and Austin, I had almost forgotten about the music video.

As I was walking home, I heard footsteps behind me. I looked behind me just in time to see two tall figures duck behind a trash can. I walked faster, trying not to freak out. Just ignore them Ally. They're probably not following you. Hopefully they're not.

The footsteps continued and my heart beat sped up. They were getting closer now. And I was still three blocks away from home. I was just about to break into a run when someone grabbed my arm.

I screamed out loud and turned around to see who it was. Unfortunately it was too dark and I could really see the attackers face. I screamed and kicked and punched them with all of my might; but still, it wasn't enough. One had me in their arms and their gloved covered hand was covering my mouth. I tried biting the hand but they only pulled my hair, making me whimper.

I'm going to die I just know it, I thought to myself as I saw that they were taking me to a dark alley. They slammed me against a brick wall and my head starting hurting like heck. I groaned, but it was silence by them slapping me.

They starting grabbing the jacket I had on, trying to take it off. That's when I really freaked out. I screamed help and cried.

"Help! Please! Someone help me! HELP!" I screamed so hard that it hurt my throat. Soon I was croaking. "Help!" I cried weakly. "Help!"

They were reaching for my skirt when suddenly, they both got yanked back. I sank to the ground and wrapped my arms around myself, shaking. A tall figure took the first guy who grabbed my jacket and slammed him against the wall, making him fall to the ground unconscious. I screamed out of horror as I watched my mysterious hero punched the second guy, making him also fall.

Even though they were both unconscious now, I was still crying. I was so scared. The tall figure reached me and I could finally see him in the moonlight. He had brown hair that swept down by his eyebrow and sparkling brown eyes that were filled with concern. He was tall and was currently searching me for any injuries.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "Are you okay?" He repeated.

I numbly shook my head. I couldn't really talk. "Did they hurt you?" He asked.

I nodded and rubbed my head, also pointing to the red mark on my check. He nodded and helped me up, taking over to his white truck. I hesitated going into a strangers car.

He saw my hesitation and gently grabbed my shoulders. "Don't worry, I'm going to take you to the hospital," He said and I nodded, still a little uncertain. He helped me get into the car and I sighed when my nose was met with the smell of cinnamon. Yum.

We drove their in silence, they whole time I was still shaking. I didn't know what to do. Had I really gotten attacked by two guys? Almost getting raped? I shuddered again at the word.

"Are you cold?" The tall stranger asked me, glancing over my way. I shook my.

"No, I'm fine," I said, watching him. "Thank you though, for saving me. For everything."

He chuckled. "You make it sound like I save girls all the time, but you're welcome," He said, looking at me again.

I gave him a small smile and continued looking out the window, still shaken up. I thought about what would've happened if this guy hadn't saved me. I started shaking again.

Finally we got to the hospital. He opened my door and slowly helped me out, considering I was still shaking. "Hey, it's going to be okay," he said softly, leading me to the emergency entrance. I guess seeing the emergency room and finally excepting the fact that I almost got raped hit me like a ton of blocks; because I started bawling.

A couple of nurse came up to us and asked what was wrong. The guy explained everything and the nurse's carefully led me to an examination room. They checked my blood pressure and heartbeat. Then they checked for any other physical damage, besides my cheek and head. They bandaged my head and applied ice to my cheek.

After they were done examining me, they asked me if there was someone I could call. I thought about how Karen would react. I couldn't call her. She would probably never let me out of the house ever again. So I thought of the next person I could call. Austin.

I shakily got out my phone and dialed his number. After the third ring he picked up.

"Hey Ally," He said happily.

"Hey Austin," I sniffed. I could almost see him stiffen up.

"Ally, what's wrong, what happened?" He asked. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Can you please just come and get me. I'm at the hospital," I said, tears still coming down my face.

"I'll be there as fast as I can," He said in a strained voice. I sighed with relief as he hung up.

I turned back to the nurse and she asked me to sit down. My foot tapped nervously as they checked my cheek and head again. I sighed. Where was Austin?

"Ally?" I heard a voice call. I heart beat sped up, hearing his voice. "Ally!" He exclaimed, seeing me on the bed, so frail and weak. I wish he didn't have to see me like this. But it is what it is.

"Austin!" I exclaimed as he ran over to the bed I was on.

He took me into his arms and held me, holding me close. I started crying, so glad that he was finally here. "Ally, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh, Austin…I wish I never left your house," I babbled as he held me close still.

He looked me in the eyes, a concerned look on his face. "Why, what happened." I didn't reply. "Ally," He said, this time more desperately.

"Sir, Ally Dawson was almost raped," a nurse informed him. Rude. Wasn't it my job to tell him?

Austin just stared at me for a second, not moving. Which scared me. What was he going to do? His grip on my shoulders tighten slightly, and I winced. His jaw clenched and he started breathing deeply.

He still didn't say anything, and just stood there. Finally I decided to speak up. "Austin…" I gently said, touching his arm.

He shook out of his deep thoughts and looked at me this time, concern filling his blue eyes. "Oh Ally," He said, grabbing me into a hug. I sighed with relief, glad that he wasn't that mad.

"I should've drove you home," He muttered into my neck. His grip felt like he was never going to let me go. Not that I wanted him to.

"It's okay. I'm okay," I mumbled, breathing in him amazing scent. It made me feel at home.

He shook his head. "No you're not," He said.

He pulled back, but still kept his arm around my waist. He turned towards a nurse that was writing down some information. "What kind of injuries did she get?" He asked, rubbing comforting circles on the small of my back.

"Just a bruised cheek and a small cut in her head," She said, applying more ice to my cheek. Luckily it wasn't swelling.

He sighed and turned back to me. He gently brushed his hand against my cheek and I sighed, leaning into his touch. "Did he slap you," He asked softly, pain in his eyes.

I nodded gently, not meeting his gaze. I hated Austin seeing me like this, weak. But yet again, I wasn't a very strong person to begin with.

"What happened to your head?" He asked, touching it gently, being careful not to hurt me where the bandage was.

"I was shoved against the brick wall in the ally, and it started bleeding," I said, suppressing a sigh. I really didn't want to give him details, that would only make him more mad than he already was. Like the fact that I did smell alcohol on the men when they attacked me. He would be pissed.

He closed his eyes briefly. "I swear to God if anything would've happened, I would've killed them," He looked at me, pain in his eyes. "I should've drove you home, then none of this would've happened," He said, kissing my forehead. I looked up at him, confused.

"None of this is your fault, okay? So don't go blaming yourself, it's my fault for walking home late at night. I should've had my aunt come and pick me up," I said.

He sighed and nodded, kissing my cheek again. I heard someone clear their throat from behind us.

We turned around to see my hero standing there, awkwardly with his hands in his pocket. "Um, hey. I'm just going to go, wouldn't want to ruin your guys little 'moment'," He said, turning around to go.

Austin narrowed his eyes at the guy. "Wait!" I called out, standing up. Austin kept his grip on me though, wrapping his arm around my waist once again. I ignored it and walked over to the guy, with Austin trailing right behind me.

I gently put my hand on his arm and he turned around. "Don't go," I told him. I felt an arm around my waist again and suppressed an eye roll. Really Austin?

He sighed. "Bye Ally, it was nice meeting you," He said.

"Dallas Jones?" Austin said, familiarity ringing in his voice.

Dallas' eyebrows raised up. "Austin Moon? The guy who's dating my sisters? Britney and Cassidy?" Austin's cheeks reddened and I glared at him, I knew he was dating them both. I detached myself from his arm and I could see the guilt in his eyes.

"Um, yeah that's me. And well, I'm not dating them anymore," He said, looking at me when he said it. I ignored him and turned back to Dallas, who had his eyebrows up to his hairline once again.

"Really? Well, isn't that rich. Do they know that?" He asked, crossing his arms. Wait. Wait just a fricking second. Dallas Jones, was Britney and Cassidy Jones' _brother_? Oh my Lord. Things just go complicated.

Austin rubbed his neck. "Well, um. I was going to tell them tomorrow, actually," He said, his voice cracking. I raised my eyebrow at him. Wow. He asks me out. WHEN HE'S STILL GOING OUT WITH BRITNEY AND CASSIDY?! I am so going to kill him.

Dallas laughed humorlessly. "Well, that'll be quit the show tomorrow in the hallways." He said. He looked at me. "What about Ally? What are you two? Because I know that the way you two were acting, was a little too comfy for just friends to be acting," He said.

Austin sighed and looked at me. "I'm dating her." He said with clarity running in his voice; it made my heart jump. "Actually, I was never dating your sisters. They just thought that. It was just a hook up. Hope you don't mind," He said to Dallas.

Dallas looked at me, disappointed. Then he shrugged at Austin. "It doesn't matter to me whether or not you were dating my sisters. I could care less about those plastic bitches. They're my step-sisters, my mom married their dad," Now it was my turned to have my eyebrows raise up to my hair line.

"Oh," Austin said. "Well, if that will be all, then, we will be going," He started walking towards a nurse to inform her that we were leaving, but I stopped him.

"Thank you Dallas, for saving my life," I told him, giving him a quick hug. Dallas hugged me back tightly, making me feel slight butterflies in my stomach; which I ignored.

"You're very welcome, Ally," he said winking. "I'd be happy to save you any time," He said. I blushed and I felt Austin stiffened up next to me.

"That won't be necessary, Dallas. I'll be with her from now on. But thank you, for saving her," He said, his voice strained.

Dallas narrowed his eyes slightly at Austin. "My pleasure," He turned towards me again. "I'll see you later Ally," He said, nodding his head at me and turning around to go.

"See you," I whispered, watching him go. I turned back to Austin to see him glaring at the white truck as it drove off. I giggled, which finally caught his attention.

"What?" He asked, still slightly fuming.

I giggled once again, which caused him to slightly smile. "You were jealous!" I said, full out laughing.

His small smiled disappeared and instead he frowned. "No I wasn't," He said. I could tell he was lying.

"Yes you were! You should've seen your face!" I said, still laughing. He turned red and ignored me, rolling his eyes. His reaction caused me to laugh even harder.

"I was not jealous," He muttered, playing with a loose string on his leather jacket.

I giggled again and raised his face up with my finger, making him look me in the eyes. He pouted and looked down, avoiding my gaze. I smiled at him and kissed his nose. "Don't be upset," I said. I put my mouth near his ear. "Actually, I think it's really hot when you're jealous," I whispered and he shivered.

He grinned cheekily and he pulled me close, bringing my face close to his. "Really?" He asked and I nodded. "Good," and with that he kissed me again. I sighed into the kiss, trying to deepen the kiss, but he kept pulling back, teasing me.

Finally I pulled away, breathing hard, and pouted. He booped my nose and kissed my cheek. "We're in a public place Alls," He whispered huskily, also breathing hard.

I sighed and put my head on his chest. "Fine, but can we just go home?" I asked. He nodded and kissed my head, pulling away. He talked to the nurse for a while, and finally persuaded her to letting me go. Turns out the lady had a daughter at home who was a huge Austin Moon fan, so he just gave her a signed piece of paper.

I rolled my eyes as we walked out of the hospital hand in hand towards his car. He helped me into the passenger seat, closing my door for me, and sat down in the driver's seat.

He started the ignition and I turned towards him. "There's nothing going on between you and Britney and Cassidy, right?" I asked him. He looked at me as we were entering the highway.

"There is nothing going on anymore, I promise. I'm all yours," He said, giving me a beautiful smile that made my heart thump out of my chest.

I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder. "I believe you," I said, and turned on the radio.

The song 'Your Song' by Elton John***** came on and we both looked at each other, grinning. We both loved this song.

So we sang along.

(Austin's parts are in bold, Ally's are in italic's, both is just normalJ)

**It's a little bit funny,**

**This feeling inside.**

_I'm not one of those,_

_Who can easily hide._

_I don't have much money,_

_But, boy if I did._

**I'd buy a big house where, **

**We both could live.**

_If I was a sculptor,_

_But then again, no._

**Or a man that makes potions,**

**In a travelling show.**

_I know it's not much,_

_But, it's the best I can do._

_My gift is my song,_

_And, this one's for you._

**And you can tell everybody,**

**This is your song.**

**It might be quite simple,**

**But, now that it's done.**

_I hope you don't mind,_

_I hope you don't mind._

_That I put down in words._

_How wonderful life is,_

_While you're in the world._

**I sat on the roof,**

**And kicked off the moss.**

_Well, a few of the verses,_

_Well, they've got me quite cross._

_But the sun's been quite kind,_

_While I wrote this song._

_It's for people like you that,_

_Keep it turned on._

**But excuse me for forgetting.**

**But, these things I do.**

**You see I've forgotten,**

**If they're green,**

**Or they're blue.**

**Anyway the thing is, **

**What I really mean.**

Yours are the sweetest eyes,

I've ever seen.

And you can tell everybody,

This is your song.

It may be quite simple,

But now that it's done.

_I hope you don't mind._

**I hope you don't mind.**

_That I put down in words._

**How wonderful life is,**

**While you're in the world.**

**I hope you don't mind.**

_I hope you don't mind._

_That I put down in words._

How wonderful life is,

While you're in the world.

We were both grinning when the song finished. And we decided then, without either of us actually talking about it, that we needed each other. That, without each other, we would be lost. Because, when we were together. We completed each other's song.

We were each other's song.

* * *

**Hey! Hoped you liked it! I know I know! It was a very dramatic and fluffy chapter! I am exausted mentally from this chapter. Just too much feels. LOLZ. Wow, did I really just type that? Oh well. :)**

**Anyway, what do you guys think about Dallas finally coming in. UH-OH ALLY! What do you mean you got butterflies when he hugged you! Sounds like more drama will come, I don't know 'bout you guys, but yeah. ;)**

* * *

**Don't you just love a jealous Austin? I know I do! ;) And don't you just love Auslly in general? I guess you wouldn't really be reading this if you didn't. LOL. :)**

* * *

**I do not own 'Your Song' by Elton John. But I do love it like heck. :) It's like their song (in the story) now. :) I hope you guys don't mind my long Authors Notes. I just love talking to you guys. :) Tell me if you appreciate it in a review. I would be so happy if you did. :)**

* * *

**Have any of you guys ever seen PewDiePie on YouTube? If you have, just bro fist me right now. Because I'll love you forever. :) I think he's so hilarious and funny and awesome. So yeah. If you haven't just go watch him. Right now. Well, after you finish reading my looonnnnggg Authors Note. Then go watch him. He just does like weird videos and plays scary games and videos games basically. So yeah. :)**

* * *

**OMFG! So my best friend Nicky writes stories also (she's the school's fastest typer, I'm the third), but she writes Asian fanfics cuz she's Asian. Anyway, I found out that she makes like fanart and like posters for peoples stories cuz she's a great artist also, anyway. I asked her to make me one for this story! And guess what! SHE'S MAKING ME ONE! WOOHOO! I am soooooo fricking happy and excited to see what it looks like. :D**

**Anyway. Just thought you should know. :) I'll tell you guys when it's done and like, post it on my blog or something. :)**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, & FOLLOW! I LOVE YOU! BYE!**


	11. Little Things

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! YAY!**

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE! MUST READ!**

**So I made a blog about my stories! Yay! I'll have the link here and on my profile! That's where the poster for this story is! YAY! It looks sooooo amazing! Like, OHMYGOSH! Anyway, I'll also be posting updates about my other stories (not just the ones on this website) so yah! **

**Link: writing-is-my-dream. blogspot. com (without the spaces) Please leave a comment there saying what you love about my stories! Or something random! :)**

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! And I'm pretty sure you can guess what song appears just by the name. Well I'm sure any directioner would guess right away. LOL.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Little Things

Austin and I sang other songs on our way back to his house. It wasn't until we were four blocks away that I realized that I had to call Karen. I grabbed the phone out of my pocket and dialed her number; Austin saw this and turned the radio down.

It rang and soon a worried sounding Karen answered. "Ally? Is that you? I was so worried! Where are you Ally?" She pestered me with questions.

I sighed and shifted the phone between my ears. "Karen, calm down. I'm okay. I was just working on homework with Austin and I lost track of time. Can I stay over?" I asked, biting on my nail.

She sighed for a second. "Sure Ally, that's okay. But answer my phone calls when I call you next time, you had me worried sick," She said. I felt guilty. I really should've called her as soon as possible earlier.

"Okay, I promise Aunt Karen," I said. We said our good byes and I hung up. I turned towards Austin as we drove onto his driveway. "She said it was fine, I guess she trusts you," I said, getting out of the car.

He gave me a smile over the top of the car, "Of course she would. Everyone loves me," He said winking. I rolled my eyes at him, but couldn't help but crack a smile. Austin and his ego, always getting in the way. I swear, how did he see past that thing?

We walked inside to find his aunt sitting down on the couch, she looked up at the sound of the door opening and almost immediately she smiled at the sight of us.

"Hey, can Ally stay the night?" Austin asked. I shyly waved at her. She smiled at me and came over to give us both a hug.

"Of course, Ally is welcomed here anytime," She said, smoothing my slightly ruffled hair down.

I smiled at her. She was so kind. "Thank you so much…" I wondered what her name was.

She sensed this and smiled kindly at me again. "Call me Marie," She said. I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Marie," I replied.

Austin stood there, partially awkward. "Um, okay then…um…we'll be in my room," He said, and we started walking up the stairs. We entered his room and yawned slightly, just realizing how tired I really was.

He read my thoughts, because he looked at me and smiled. "Tired?" He asked and I giggled, nodding.

"It's been a long day," I told him and he nodded.

"No kidding," He replied.

I sat down in his bed and looked around at his posters. He had a couple of posters with models in swimsuits on them, which I defiantly ignored; but also some with famous performers on them, like Bob Dylan, The Queen, Aerosmith, and The Animals.

"You like The Animals?" I asked, walking up to the poster. He turned towards me, sweatpants in hand, and blushed.

"Um, yeah," He said shyly, rubbing his neck.

I smiled at him. "They're an amazing band," I told him. He smiled again and seemed to lighten up.

"What's your favorite song of theirs?" He asked, removing his shirt. I blushed and turned towards the poster again.

"Um, House of the Rising Sun," I told him, my voice strained. He nodded and agreed with me, but I sensed a smile in his voice. I turned back around to see him smirking at me.

I blushed again and proceeded to study one of his posters of Bob Dylan.

"Awe, is little Ally nervous?" He asked. I shook my head quickly and covered my face with my hair. He chuckled and came up behind me, putting his head on my shoulder. I sighed and leaned into him.

"It's okay, you make me nervous sometimes too," He said into my ear. I smiled at the thought. I, Ally Dawson, was able to make the Austin Moon, performer and famous popstar, nervous. That's a pretty big accomplishment if you ask me.

I giggled and turned around, gently kissing his cheek. "Do you have anything for me to wear please?" I asked gently. He nodded and dug around his drawers for a while until he came up with a pair of gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

"Um, these are the smallest I could find," He mumbled, slightly embarrassed with red tinting his cheeks. I smiled and thanked him. He guided me to the bathroom where I shut the door behind me.

First I stripped myself of the day old clothes, and looked at myself in the mirror. There were purple bruises on my shoulders where the man had grabbed me in the ally. I sighed and avoided touching them; they were very tender. I moved onto my face. My make-up was slightly smothered and I looked very tired, with bags under my eyes. Goodness, how did Austin love this face?

I washed my make-up away, gently drying my face with a towel. Next I put my hair into a bun and put my glasses back on. I slid into his way too large sweatpants, which I had to roll several times before they actually stayed on my hips. Then I put on the large white shirt that smelled just like him. I sighed and walked back into the room to find Austin, in just sweatpants. Playing the guitar.

Lord help me now.

I blushed and walked towards Austin, trying to keep my eyes anywhere but his naked chest. I sat down next to him on the bed as he sat up, bringing his guitar with him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

He looked at me and smiled, taking in my overly large sweats and shirt. "You look really nice in those clothes," He said, which made me blush. "I'm writing you a song." He said.

I smiled at him. "You are?" I asked, he nodded.

"Yeah, you've sung many song for me, so I thought I'd make you a song," He said. I smiled and gently kissed him, I heard him sigh and try and bring me closer, but his guitar was in the way.

"Dammit," I heard him mutter, I giggled and kissed his cheek, nestling into his chest.

"Awww, I love seeing you frustrated," I giggled again. He rolled his eyes and started strumming again. "Are you done? I really want to hear you sing,"

He looked at me and gave me a smug look. "I know, it's because I have the voice of an angel," He winked at me. I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway.

"Okay! I'm done!" He said, finishing the last note. So far, it sounded amazing. The melody was smooth and slow. I smiled at him as he started to play.

_When I see your smile._

_Tears roll my down my face,_

_I can't replace._

_And now that I am strong,_

_I have figured out._

_How this world turns cold,_

_And it breaks through my soul._

_And I know I'll find it deep inside me,_

_I can be the one._

_I will never let you fall_

_(let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_(through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_It's okay._

_It's okay._

_It's okay._

_Seasons are changing._

_And waves are crashing._

_And stars are falling all for us._

_Days grow longer and days grow shorter._

_I can show you I'll be the one._

_I will never let you fall._

_(let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_(through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_Cause you're my, you're my,_

_My, my true love, my whole heart._

_Please don't throw that away._

_Cause I'm here for you._

_Please don't walk away._

_And please tell me you'll stay._

_Whoa, stay, whoa._

_Use me as you will._

_Pull my strings just for a thrill._

_And I know I'll be okay._

_Though my skies are turning gray._

_I will never let you fall_

_I will stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven (2x)_

I was partially crying after that song. He really wrote that for me? Jeesh, he sure was a keeper.

As soon as he put his guitar down I launched myself into his arms. He chuckled but hugged me back tightly.

"That was a very beautiful song," I whispered into his ear. "I can't believe you wrote something like that for me," I said.

He pulled back and gently kissed my forehead. "Thanks, and of course I would, a beautiful girl deserves a beautiful song,"

I blushed. "You're just saying that," I muttered, fixing my glasses. He looked at me with a gaze full of love. He lifted my chin with his index finger and kissed me softly on the lips. I sighed.

"No I'm not. You are beautiful, every little piece of you," He said, I shook my head, not believing him.

He sighed. "What do I have to do to make you believe me?" I was about to answer him when he got an idea. "Fine! I'll just sing you another song!" He said, clapping his hands like a little child.

"Austin, you don't have to do that, I've been insecure all my life. I'm used to it," I said shrugging. He sighed and pushed a finger against my lip.

"Hush child, and let the popstar sing," He said. I giggled and rolled my eyes as he began another soft melody.

_Your hands fit in mine, _

_Like it's made just for me._

_But bear this in mind,_

_It was meant to be._

_And I'm joining up the dots,_

_With the freckles on your cheeks._

_And it all makes sense to me._

_I know you've never loved,_

_The crinkles by your eyes when you smile._

_You've never loved,_

_Your stomach or your thighs._

_The dimples in your back,_

_At the bottom of your spine._

_But I'll love them endlessly._

_I won't let these little things,_

_Slip out, of my mouth._

_But if I do,_

_It's you, oh it's you,_

_They add up to._

_I'm in love with you._

_And all these little things._

_You can't go to bed,_

_Without a cup of tea._

_And maybe that's the reason,_

_That you talk in your sleep._

_And all those conversations,_

_Are the secrets that I keep._

_Though it makes no sense to me._

_I know you've never loved,_

_The sound of your voice on tape._

_You never want,_

_To know how much you weigh._

_You still love to squeeze into your jeans._

_But you're perfect to me._

_I won't let these little things,_

_Slip out, of my mouth._

_But if I do, it's you_

_(It's you)_

_They add up to._

_I'm in love with you._

_And all these little things._

_You'll never love yourself,_

_Half as much as I love you._

_You'll never treat yourself right,_

_Darlin' but I want you to._

_If I let you know, I'm here, for you._

_Maybe you'll love yourself,_

_Like I, love you. Oh._

_I've just let these little things slip,_

_Out, of my mouth._

_Because it's you,_

_Oh it's you, it's you,_

_They add up to._

_And I'm in love with you,_

_And all these little things._

_I won't let these little things,_

_Slip, out of my mouth._

_But if I do,_

_It's you, oh it's you._

_They add up to._

_I'm in love with you,_

_And all your little things._

Okay, so I really was crying this time when he ended the song. He set the guitar down and hugged. I sniffled into his shoulder.

"Do you believe me now, when I say you're beautiful?" He asked into my hair. I nodded and hugged him tighter. He hugged me back with equal tightness.

I pulled back and kissed him hard on the lips. He pulled back, shocked but also grinning. "Thank you," I told him, and kissed him again, softer this time. "You make me feel…beautiful." I said, smiling.

He grinned at me. "That's because you are beautiful," He told me. I blushed. "And if that's how you act when I write you songs, then I should write you songs more often," He said winking.

I blushed and playfully shoved him. I yawned and settled into his bed. Yum, it smells just like him. He laid down next to me and pulled me into his arms, softly kissing my forehead.

He started singing soft lullabies. And it was on that moment that I felt something I hadn't felt in a very long time. I felt at home, like I belonged somewhere. That someone actually loved me. And I knew Austin did. And I loved him equally the same.

* * *

**How did you guys like it?**

**I honestly thought it sucked. Sorry. It's just...it's a filler chapter. The next chapter is when the drama begins, you know, with Taylor's party and all.**

**So I thought I would suck it up and write some really suckish, cheesy, fluffy romance, with Austin singing two love filled songs! So yeah. I think their romance is cute, but it can't be too cute. Ya know? There needs to be drama. It ain't all rainbows and butterflies. :P**

* * *

**Please review saying whether or not you guys checked out my blog! It would mean a lot to me! And review and leave your thoughts on this chapter!**

**The songs were: Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus & Little Things by One Direction! YAY!**

* * *

**PEACE!**

**BLOG LINK: writing-is-my-dream .blogspot .com (again, without spaces:))**


	12. Surprise, Surprise

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to upload a new chapter. I was busy trying to get my Math grade back up to a B before school ended and I finally did! AND NOW IT'S SUMMER TIME! Well, school ended a while ago on the 16th. Anyway, some of you have wondered who the heck Taylor is. And if you go back to the first chapter, you'll see that Taylor is her cousin/step sister. So yeah. (:**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll try and finish the next one as soon as possible! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Surprise, Surprise

In the morning I woke up early and watched Austin for a couple of moments, he looked so calm and carefree when he was sleep. He didn't look stressed or the egomaniac that everyone put him out to be. He looked like Austin. The one I see when he sings to me, when he sings his music; the music he loves. That's the Austin I fell in love with.

"Austin, wake up," I murmured to him, softly brushing strands of his blonde hair out of his face. He mumbled but leaned into my hand.

"Austin, you need to wake up. We have to get ready for Taylor's party," I said. He sighed and turned over.

"Do I have to go?" He muttered. I rolled my eyes and shoved him off of the bed. He landed with a thud, and 'Oof!' sounding out of his mouth. He sat up and glared at me.

"Was that really necessary?" He muttered, still glaring at me. I gave him a smile and nodded.

He sighed and instead snuggled into the carpet. "It's still comfy," He sighed. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my clothes, going into the bathroom to change. I slipped into my clothes and washed my face, once again slipping on my stupid glasses. I was really getting tired of them, but I couldn't exactly see without them. So I was stuck with them.

I came back into the room to see Austin, asleep on the carpet. I rolled my eyes and instead went downstairs, where I saw Marie sitting at the table.

"Good morning Ally," She said looking up at me. I smiled at her.

"Good morning Marie," I said, sitting down across from her.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked, I nodded.

"Yes I did. Austin likes to cuddle though," I said, giggling.

Marie smiled. "He does?" I nodded. "Ha, that's funny,"

"Yeah, can I ask you something Marie?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Of course Ally, anything," She said, taking a sip of her tea.

I hesitated a minute before saying anything. "Why…did Austin come here in the first place? I mean, I've heard that he was famous, so why come here to this town of all places? He had everything," I said. Marie got a serious look on her face, and I sort of regretted asking anything, but the question had been on my mind since he came here.

She too, hesitated before answering. "Austin was very…lost…before he came here. He was having too many bad rumors about him being spread, and he was turning to the bad side; I guess that's a good way to put it," She got up and grabbed a box from the top of the fridge. She set it down on the table and opened it up, pulling several magazines out.

My eyes widened at the headlines. **_Austin Get In A Bar Fight, Even Though He's Too Young To Drink! Austin Moon Getting Involved With Drugs! Does Austin Have A Child? _**

What was Austin keeping from me? I skimmed through the articles, my eyes widened as I continued reading. Why didn't Austin ever tell me about this before? My eyebrows furrowed when I read the article on this Cassidy Peeples, and their so called "child". My mind wondered if these rumors were actually true. My heart hoped that they weren't.

I heard movement behind me and I quickly turned away. Austin was standing there, a smile on his face. I stood up fast and covered the magazines behind my back, trying not to look too suspicious.

"Morning," He said, giving me a peck on the cheek. I smiled at him but didn't say anything. What would he do if he found out that I read these articles? Where was his aunt anyway? She was the one who gave me this stuff.

He grabbed a cup and poured himself a cup of orange juice. He sat down and looked at me. "What's wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing, just still a little sleepy," I said, sending him a smile.

He smiled back. "Oh, well, we could just cuddle some more," He said winking at me. I blushed and sat on his lap, momentarily forgetting about the magazines in the box.

He hugged me tightly and buried his face into my messy hair. "Nice hair," he commented. I playfully pushed his shoulder and glared at the back of his head.

He chuckled. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Your hair is gorgeous Ally," He told me.

I blushed and shook my head. "Sure," I said. I took a sip of his orange juice. "Are you excited for Taylor's party?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I'm glad that you'll be there. And that I'll get to perform. But that's about it," He said.

"Yeah, I can't wait for you to perform your song! Everyone's going to love it!" I told him. He smiled.

"Thanks, I just wish you didn't have stage fright so that you could sing with me," He said. I smiled softly at him.

"Maybe someday," I said, kissing his cheek. He nodded.

"What's that?" I heard him ask, he look behind me at the box on the table. Crap.

"What's what?" I asked, standing up. Shoot, he couldn't find out that I had been looking through those magazines, he would be upset that I had looked at the rumors anyway.

"This box," He said, grabbing it. I winced. "What's inside it?"

I didn't answer. I didn't know how to. "I-I don't know," I stuttered, giving away my fake nonchalant attitude.

He gave me a look. He pulled out the first magazine and glanced at the cover page, his jaw visibly locking. He placed that one on the table and grabbed another. He did this until they were all laid out on the table. He set the box down and sighed, staring at the magazines and their screaming titles.

"I don't believe any of them," I whispered to him softly.

He looked at me, then looked away. "Really? Because you should." He said. I was confused. What did he mean? Were the rumors true? I hoped not. "What if I told you, that most of these rumors were true?" He said.

My heart leaped. I didn't know what to think. I heard on the news from time to time that he had done some bad things. But I didn't want to believe them. I didn't think he had it in him to do drugs or have a child.

"Which ones?" I asked. He gave me a questioning look. "Which ones are true?" I repeated.

He sighed and started making two piles, separating the magazines into stacks.

He handed me a stack and set his head down on his crossed arms. I assumed that the stack he handed me was the pile that was true. I glad to see that the one with the drugs rumor was in the fake stack.

I filed through the magazines in my hand, my heart pounding harder with each flip of a magazine.

**_Austin Moon is a Player, a Different Girl Every Night!_**

**_ Austin Moon Gets In A Bar Fight! How Did He Even Get In?_**

**_ Austin Moon Caught In A Money Affair!_**

**_ Is Austin Moon Cheating On Kelly Casterion?**_**

**_ Austin and Cassidy Peeples Are Back Together!..With A Child?!_**

The last one stuck in my brain. I didn't think he had it in him. Money affair? Bar fight? A child? I didn't want to believe it. I set the magazines slowly back down on the table and took a deep breath, willing myself not to freak out.

"Y-you…have a child," I said. It sounded more like a statement than a question. He raised his head but didn't look at me. He kept his eyes focused on the table as he sighed.

He shrugged. "I don't know. They're having DNA samples taken from the child. The results are supposed to come back later today," He said.

I felt relief rush through me. But at the same time, dread flooded through me. "But…you're still with Cassidy Peeples," I said.

He just looked at me, his face emotionless. I felt my heart break. I shuffled my feet nervously. "Um, I have to get going," I said, making my way towards the door.

"Of course! Walk away like everyone else! It's not my fault that this happened!" He yelled.

I turned around to face him. "Actually it is your fault! You didn't have to do that stuff! You did it on your own conscience!" I said.

"Well, I'm sorry MOM that I'm not perfect! I doubt you are too!" He yelled. I shut my eyes and sighed.

"Don't you think I know that?" I whispered. "I'm the reason my dad left! So, yes, I'm defiantly not perfect!" I yelled.

His eyes softened and he came towards me. I took a few steps back, trying to get away from him. I opened the door and almost collided with a tall blonde. Right away I knew who she was. Cassidy Peeples.

She gave me a dirty look. "Who are you?" She asked in a snotty voice. I sniffed. She ignored me and walked past me and into Austin's arms. "Austin! I missed you babe!" I heard her yell. I felt a few tears slip and fall.

"Bye Austin," I muttered, walking down the steps of the front porch, telling myself that I shouldn't cry. Because I shouldn't. He wasn't worth tears.

I passed by Cassidy's car and saw a four year old looking boy sitting in the back seat of the car. He looked exactly like Austin. Even the eyes. Especially the eyes.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling now.

I felt disgusted with myself as I walked home. All those times he kissed me. Hugged me. Told me he thought I was beautiful or gorgeous. He was still with Cassidy Peeples famous model, actress, singer-whatever she was. And before that, he had been with Britney AND Cassidy Jones. I felt disgusted by him. How could he just do that to anyone? No one deserved that. And I was no exception.

I got home and found Aunt Karen sitting on the couch, the telephone pressed against her ear. "Yes, that would be wonderful," She said to whoever was on the other line. "Okay, thank you again. Okay, see you there Austin,"

I stopped in my tracks. She was talking to Austin? Of all people. I was about ready to yell at that woma-.

"Alls! Long time no see!" I heard a voice yell. I forgot about Aunt Karen momentarily and turned towards the other couch to see John standing up, his arms extending.

A smile filled my face. "John!" I ran into his arms. "I've missed you so much!" I said, hugging him tightly.

He chuckled and hugged me back. "I missed you too Alls," He pulled back and smiled at me. I stayed in his arms, trying not to let go.

He chuckled again. "Are you alright Ally?" He asked, pulling back enough to see my tear stained face. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head and buried my face in his chest. "Ally, you need to get ready for Taylor's party. You're going there early to help set up with John," Aunt Karen said.

I finally pulled away from John to look at her. "Umm, I'm not really feeling that well, Aunt Karen," I said, sniffling.

She came towards me and laid a hand on my forehead. "Well, you don't have a fever," She said. "What's wrong sweetie?"

I felt bad. Karen didn't do anything wrong. She was just being friendly to Austin. It wasn't her fault. I shook my head weakly. "It's nothing. I'll be able to go help set up," I told her.

She smiled. "Thank you Ally," She said, kissing my head softly. "Thank you for being understanding. You know how much this party means to Taylor," She said.

I nodded and walked up to my room, gently shutting the door. I felt tears brim the corners of my eyes, but they never spilled. I was tired of shedding tears. I was done. This is what happens when I let people into my life. When I let people tear my walls down. I get hurt. And broken.

I should've listened to my head when I felt the warning signs about Austin. I knew he was trouble. I knew it. And now I was paying for the mistake of letting him in.

I felt the tears finally come. And they didn't stop.

After the crying stopped, I took a shower. I tried wash away all of Austin's hugs. Kisses. Caressing soft words.

But they wouldn't go away. They were like bruises on my skin.

I got dressed in the prettiest dress I could find. A soft, light blue dress with spaghetti straps. I paired it with a brown cardigan and put a thin belt around the middle of the dress. I slipped into brown oxford shoes and put my hair into a side braid; finally putting my glasses on in the end.

I sighed and walked down the stairs slowly, hearing voices in the living room.

"What do you mean they found him?" I heard Karen say worriedly.

"Yes, they found activity on the border of Canada, they've sent police forces, but Ethan's really going under the radar," Joseph said. Ethan? My uncle that disappeared four months after my mom died?

"What are we going to do? We know that what he's after, what are we going to tell Ally?" Karen asked. My brow furrowed. What were they talking about?

"Should we even tell her? Is she ready for that kind of news?" He asked.

Karen sighed. "I don't know. I'm just afraid it will hurt her. That's the last thing she needs; to think that we've been lying to her all of this time, she doesn't deserve that,"

I had enough of the suspense. I walked down the stairs, making myself known. They looked up in surprise.

"A-ally, how much did you hear?" Karen stuttered.

"I heard everything. What are you keeping from me? What does Ethan have to do with anything? What's he after? I need to know," I told them. They hesitated and I noticed John standing in the doorway of the kitchen, listening to us. He didn't meet my gaze. "No more lies," I told them in a voice I'd never heard myself speak in before.

Joseph sighed. "Okay Ally, sit down. We'll explain." He said.

And he did. He explained everything. And my heart broke with every word he said.

After he was done, I ran out the door, my vision blurred by tears. I heard John follow me.

"Ally, are you okay?" He asked. I shook my head. "It's okay. I'm sorry you had to find out now, but it'll be okay."

I tried to believe him. But I couldn't. I just couldn't

"Do you wanna go help set up? They have a piano there," He said. I smiled at him. He knew me so well.

I nodded and got into his car and we drove off. My thoughts still lingering on the truth that was now making a hole in my heart.

Austin's P.O.V.

Austin! I missed you babe!" I heard Cassidy yell. I winced as I watched Ally leave, crying, and Cassidy launched herself into my arms.

"Cassidy!" I said, trying to sound happy. "I missed you too!" I was so lying.

She pulled back and sloppily kissed my lips. I winced. "Um, how did you find me exactly?" I asked, guiding her to the couch where we both sat down.

"I contacted Della, your manager," She said, staying close to me. Apparently she didn't know what personal space was.

"Della told you where I was?" I asked, shocked. I didn't think Della would tell anyone my location, much less Cassidy.

"Well, I also might have maybe pressured Dez into telling me," She said, still trying to act all innocent.

I rolled my eyes. I felt bad for Dez; the poor guy must have gone through a lot before finally telling her where I was.

I sighed. "What do you really want Cassidy? What did you really come here for?" I asked her, suddenly tired. My mind was focused on Ally and how I hurt her. I didn't want to. And I didn't mean to get mad at her, but it just happened; and I regretted it.

She gave me a hurt look. "Can't I just come to see my boyfriend?" She asked, hurt clouding her eyes. But I knew better than to believe it.

"Cassidy," I said coldly. "We're on a break. You can cut the act," I told her.

She sighed. "We got the results," She told me. My heart started racing. I prayed that it wasn't my kid.

"Austin," She said softly, preparing me for the blow.

"You're a dad,"

* * *

**Did you guys like the drama? I know I did!  
BUM BUM BUM! AUSTIN'S A DAD!...Maybe...you'll have to find out for sure in the next chapter! Which will hopefully be up by the end of this week or next week! YAY!  
I'm so glad I'll be able to work on my stories more often now that I have no school to bother me!  
YAY!**

**Have you guys seen Couples and Careers? And Spas and Spices? LOVED THEM! Even though they broke up. ;-; **

**I just know that they'll get back together eventually.. AUSLLY FOREVER! But seriously, their relationship lasted like, not even two episodes. BS!**

**But I can't wait for Solo's and Stray Kitties, ALLY'S FINALLY COMING OUT OF HER SHELL! And I love how Austin still acts like her bf in the promo. HAHA, HE CAN'T HIDE IT!**

* * *

**Please please please check out my blog where I post things about upcoming stories and Breaking Your Own Heart! Link is also in my profile!**

**writing-is-my-dream. blogspot. com**

**I HAVE THE BREAKING YOUR OWN HEART TRAILER UP! I MADE IT MYSELF!**

* * *

**Please review and favorite~~  
Love you guys~  
Bye!**

***BROFIST***

**(HEHEE, I Love Pewdiepie)**


	13. Honestly

**Hey Guys! Let me just say that I appreciate all of your reviews and favorites! It makes me smile like a weirdo everytime you guys say you want another chapter! And I honestly try my hardest to update as fast as I can, it's just that I really want to try my hardest on this story and be detailed and persistant in my plot(:**

**So, how was your guys' summer? Mine is fine so far I guess. I'm volunteering at the library starting tomorrow...well today I guess, considering it's 12:12 AM...(just Wednesday's and Friday's so I'll be slightly busy with that. But other than that, all I've done is work on my stories, go on tumblr and fangirl about my otp's, and eat and sleep...you know, the usual...**

**I posted the TRAILER I made for this story! I also have one of the two posters made for this story (by my very talented friend) up on my blog! So if you want to check it out you can! The link will be in my Profile and at the bottom A/N...(:**

* * *

**ENJOY THE DRAMA! Here's the chapter you guys wanted! **

***Throws papers and laptop into your guys hungry hands and mouths* *Runs away screaming as they demand for more***

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Honestly

John pulled into the parking lot of the town's huge rec center that Karen and Joseph rented for the night. There were balloons and streams hung outside the building, a huge sign said, 'HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY TAYLOR!' above the entrance.

I stepped out of the car and walked towards the building, John following behind closely. I was hoping that he wouldn't question how I was feeling, because I didn't really feel up to answering. I just wanted to feel the piano under my fingertips. I would feel at home, and maybe then I would feel better about all of this chaos that was my life.

Why did it have to be so difficult? Other kids had it a hundred times easier than me, but why me? Why did I have to be the one with all of the problems? With the over complicated (it was so complicated that I didn't even want to think about it) relationship with a popstar player. With the dead mom and almost non-existent father, who suddenly decided to exist in my life. Why me? Why, why, why, why, why. I kept repeating to myself.

I sighed and gave up on my mind babble and focused on not breaking down in front of John…that would be embarrassing. I looked up to John, and have for quite some time, and I didn't want him to think that I was just some little girl who cried because of silly things; although, according to other, my problems wouldn't exactly be considered little…or normal.

I felt someone looking at me, and turned my head to see that John, was in fact, looking at me, a queer look on his face. He grabbed a pair of keys from his pocket and unlocked the door, allowing me to enter first. I looked around the darkish hallway to see the it divided two ways, the left side led to a set of double doors-that was where Taylor's party was being held-of which behind was a large room, mainly used for parties and prom's. The right side led to the bath rooms and kitchen. I turned left and walked through the double doors, shocked to see that the room was almost finished with decorating.

John seemed to sense my thoughts and spoke up. "They don't really need help decorating, it's more in the kitchen that we're needed," He told me. I nodded in understanding and turned to face him properly.

He again, seemed to read my thoughts and said, "The piano is on the stage, I'll be in the kitchen," He turned to go. "Don't worry, there's no one else here, so I'll be the only one that can hear you, and I've heard you before, so don't be shy," He said over his shoulder. I smiled despite of everything and made my way across the large room. On the far right side of the gym, there was a large stage that had instruments set up all over the stage, the sight of Austin's guitar case on the stage brought a sharp pang to my chest. Had he stopped by to drop it off? Was he here right now?

"Of course not Ally," I told myself, sounding slightly insane. "John said that no one else was here," And I hadn't seen any other cars in the parking lot, unless someone was parked in the back. I hoped not.

I saw that on the other side of the room there was a large table full of food like a buffet. There was even a chocolate fountain. All around the perimeter of the room, there were round tables with white cloths over the tables and chairs. I made my way up the steps of the stage and saw the piano in the center of the stage. I quickly adjusted the lights in the back so that they were trained on the piano.

I sat down and sighed, I guess this is what it would feel like on stage, except it would feel different if people were watching you.

"I really need to get over my stage fright," I muttered to myself.

I was about to start playing when I heard voices from outside of the door. I gasped and ducked behind the drum set, peaking slightly to see who it was. I heard three voices.

"Okay, so I don't know what the deal is with Ally, but seriously, she's crazy," I heard someone say, it was Kayla. She was walking next to Taylor, and next to Taylor was the very famous Austin Moon. Great.

"I feel you. She's always so quiet, writing songs up in her room all day, and don't get me started on her family. It's so messed up, her mom died a little while ago and her dad like, disappeared, so that's why she has to live with us," Taylor explained. Why would she be explaining this to Kayla? She already knew this-wait. She was explaining this to Austin. Ah, crap.

"How did her mom die?" I heard Austin quietly ask. Really Austin? I thought you respected the fact that I didn't want anyone to know about that just yet, especially you.

Taylor sighed. "Ally thinks that she died of some illness, but the truth is…she was murdered by-", I plugged my ears because I didn't need to hear it again, once was enough. I felt tears whelm at the corners of my eyes. I started breathing fast, my lungs closing in, feeling like they were about to explode.

I heard footsteps on the stage steps and hid behind some curtains, finally uncovering my ears. "I honestly don't know why you wasted your time on her. She's worthless," I heard Kayla say. My heart broke. Why did I call these people family? Besides John, Karen, and Joseph, and occasionally Taylor, they were all out to get me.

I heard a gasp. "Ally?" I heard Taylor gasp. I stood up and turned around, not ashamed of the tears on my cheeks. Let them know I heard, I thought to myself.

Kayla's face was red with embarrassment and Austin looked shocked, but didn't meet my eyes, his gaze focused on his shoes. Taylor stood in front of them, a sad expression on her face.

"A-ally, did you hear any of that stuff?" Taylor asked softly, coming up to me. She tried gently touching my arm, but I flinched and pulled back. She had tears in her eyes. "Ally, I'm so-"

"No you're not," I said, loud enough that it echoed throughout the room. Taylor and Kayla flinched. "If you guys were really family, you would talk shit behind my back all the time! I'm so sick and tired of it! That's not what family is! We're supposed to be standing up for each other, not putting each other down! Do you guys even like me?" I whispered the last line, my voice cracking.

"Of course I do," Taylor said, giving me a hug. "It's just…sometimes I get jealous. Karen always praises you about your talent, and she never does that to me. Because I don't have any talent, I'm just pretty. And that doesn't get you far. Can you believe it? My own mom doesn't give me half the praise that she does to her niece, I think I have a reason to be the way I am," She said. That made sense. I guess I never noticed how Karen treated me differently.

"But what about Kayla? I know she hates me," I said. Taylor still had her arm around me, and it felt…comforting…somewhat. I just wished that it was Austin's arm instead-.

Stop it Ally! GET OVER HIM! I mentally yelled at myself.

Kayla visibly stiffened up. "Ally…I don't…" She paused, trying to find the right words. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you…it's just…more complicated than it looks," She said. At least she didn't hate me, but it was still puzzling as to why she was the way she was with me.

I nodded and waited. I honestly didn't want to talk at the moment, I wanted to sing. But defiantly not in front of these people (*cough* *cough*Austin…).

"Will you be alright? Here alone, I mean," Taylor said. "I have to change for the party and get some things ready," I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I told her.

Taylor nodded, then left the stage with Kayla right behind. Austin stayed behind. Taylor turned around and looked at Austin.

"I'm going to talk to Ally for a little while, if that's okay with you," Austin answered the unasked question.

Taylor nodded and walked out of the room with Kayla. The door closed loudly and was once again silent after a few seconds.

"Ally…"He started, but I stopped him.

"You don't have to say anything Austin. I don't need anyone's sympathy. It makes me feel weak," I told him. He sat down next to me, making sure to keep his space.

"There's nothing wrong with receiving comfort from someone, its normal. And right now it looks like you really need it," He said softly. Without a warning, tears ran down my cheeks, breaking my weak façade. He took me into his arms and held me softly for a moment.

"It's okay, I'm fine," I told him weakly, though the tears kept coming.

I felt him shake his head. "No it's not okay," he told me. "You don't have to keep the act up with me,"

I pulled away. "Yes, actually. I do need to keep the act up," I scooted away from him and he frowned. "Because if I don't…i-if I don't keep my walls up and I let my guard down…then I'll get hurt. And I'm sick and tired of being hurt all the time," I told him, wiping my face void of tears.

His face was expressionless. "Ally, I won't hurt you," He told me. His words cut through me, making more tears brim my eyes. I forced them not to fall. His face showed several emotions. Sadness, guilt, angst. Guilt was the most noticeable.

"Oh the irony," I muttered at his sentence. He said he wouldn't hurt me, but he had. The first time he met me, he had. When he yelled at me in the courtyard he hurt me. Today he hurt me.

He stood up. "Ally, look. I'm sorry I hurt you. I am," He said. "I'm sorry that this didn't work out, although I wish it did, but…I just can't…with the situation right now," He ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

I was confused. Then I thought about this morning… "The child…is yours…" I said, it wasn't a question.

He sighed and looked like he was about to cry. "Yeah, Cassidy told me today right after you left," He said. I felt bad for him. He shouldn't have to go through this at such a young age.

"What's his name?" I asked softly.

"Andrew," he says, looking at me. I nod.

"It's going to be okay, you'll make it through this…" I said, although even I was unsure of my own words. "And besides, you and Cassidy…make a cute couple…" I said, still unsure of my words.

He gave me a look. "Thanks Ally, it means a lot to me that…you're sticking with me through all of this,"

I smiled softly at him. "That's what best friends are for right?" He smiled and nodded, it hurt to say those words, but I knew that I had to be there for him; and not in a romantic way. He needed a friend. And I would be that friend.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked. I looked at the ground for a moment, then shook my head.

"No, I'm not okay…" I said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. I sighed and opened my mouth to voice my thoughts.

"I'm just so sick and tired of keeping the truth from me. They keep everything from me. The truth, everything. Because they think I can't handle. And I can. I just hate it when people lie to me. I hate it. I hate being in the dark, or being forgotten; like my opinion doesn't matter at all," I said, angry. I knew that part of what I said had to do with Austin and him not telling me things. I'm pretty sure he sensed that too. But luckily he didn't say anything. I sighed, suddenly tired. "I don't know…maybe my opinion doesn't matter," I mutter the last part.

Austin sighed. "No Ally, it does matter, a lot. Without you, I wouldn't be singing a song that I actually like tonight. I would be singing my usual crap. I'm doing it because you like it. And your opinion does matter a lot to me. It does," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I stiffened up slightly. We'rejustfriends. We'rejustfriends. We'rejustfriends. Justfriendsjustfriendsjustfriends. Frrrriiiieeeeennnnnddddsssss. He sensed the awkwardness and took a couple of steps back.

"Well, I'm going to out in the hallway to set some things up on the lights control panels," He said, moving towards the stage stairs. "Gotta make sure the show is perfect tonight. Cassidy will be here, ya know?" I raised my eyebrows but didn't say anything. He saw this and spoke up again. "Will you be alright alone? Or do you want to come with me?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine alone. I need time to…think," I said. Luckily he respected that and nodded his head, exiting through a side door by the stage.

I sighed as the door shut. I turned towards the keys of the piano, glad to finally have some alone time. I played around with some keys, already feeling slightly better.

I thought about some lyrics that had been stuck in my brain for a couple of days now. They hadn't made sense until the chaos of this morning had occurred. But now they fit perfectly.

I thought of an idea. I got up and went to the DJ booth at the back of the stage. I got onto the computer and logged onto a website where I had some music files saved. I had a basic guitar sound mixed in with some drums as one of my creations. I set it to play in fifteen seconds. It fit perfectly with my tune **(I know that the idea is illogical, but it sounded cool…so I'm doing it:))**

I hit start and hurried back to the piano, sitting down on the bench.

_Could you love somebody like that?_

_Could you attract someone like that?_

_Could you go where people can see,_

_Someone like me?_

_Could you do that?_

_Would you face?_

_Make me,_

_Listen to the truth, even if it breaks me?_

_You can judge me, love me._

_If you're hating me,_

_Do it honestly._

_All I see are stepford-like lives._

_Needles and knives._

_Beautiful lies._

_Bringing out the green in your eyes._

_Perfect disguise for envy and pride._

_Face me._

_Make me, listen to the truth._

_Even if it breaks me._

_You can judge me, love me._

_If you're hating me,_

_Do it honestly._

_You can tell me (x5)_

_Face me._

_Make me, listen to the truth,_

_Even if it breaks me._

_You can judge me, love._

_If you're hating me…_

_Would you face me?_

_Make me, listen to the truth,_

_Even if it breaks me._

_Judge me, love me._

_If you're hating me, _

_Do it honestly._

_You can tell me (x5)_

_If you're hating me do it honestly._

_You can tell me (x4)_

The guitar and drum music file stopped and so did I. I was breathing heavily and hadn't noticed that I was crying until I felt something wet drip onto my dress. I sniffed and wiped my tears away. Get rid of the evidence.

The song was about Austin. Well, some of it was. Could he really attract someone like that? Could he really love her? I thought he was better than that.

It was also about my family. I was tired of them judging me and hating on me. I need them to be honest with me, or it would all just go downhill from here.

I heard clapping and looked up to see Dallas coming up from one of the tables. He stood in front of the stage, a huge smile on his face.

"Who knew the damsel in distress had an amazing voice?"

* * *

***Keeps running* "How you guys not satisfied! I worked hard on that chapter!"**

***Trips and falls* *Screams as the readers descend upon me***

* * *

**LOLZ. I had fun writing this chapter. It was emotionally unstable...for the two main characters (if you didn't realize it by now, it's Austin and Ally) and very dramatic! So that means that there's a couple of things to discuss...**

**1. What's Austin going to do with a child? Is it even his child?**

**2. Who murdered Ally's mom? What does her uncle Ethan have to do with any of this?**

**3. Does Ally have a reason to be sad? Or is she just a crybaby? (JK, you don't have to answer that!)**

**4. OOOOHHHHH, DALLAS IS BACK B*TCHES! JKJKJK, he is back, but I just wanted to say that for fun! :3...I really need to get to bed...**

**That song was Honestly by Kelly Clarkson...amazing song(: Just amazing...and fit wonderfully for this chapter!**

**I had a hard time discribing the rec center...idk why...it's just...hard to describe a large place...idk...it's just hard okay?! *Sigh***

* * *

**I really do enjoy your reviews! ALL OF THEM! I am always smiling like a fool whenever I read them! **

**Like WTF?! 147 reviews! And this is only the 13th chapter!**

***squeal/drool***

* * *

**WRITING BLOG LINK IS ALSO IN MY PROFILE AT THE BOTTOM:**

**Writing Is a Form of Art:**

**www. writing-is-my-dream. blogspot. com**

**Instagram Account:**

**shantellemogollon**


End file.
